CID on a very abnormal vaction
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: A story of the CID Team on Vacation. It's complete now I have posted the last chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW it means a lot to me. A new CID community has been created. Check it out and subscribe! Here is the link /community/CID Stories/100240/
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This is my first fanfic hope you guys like it. I do not own the characters or CID though I wish I did. Anyway the story is mine and I hope you enjoy it.(sorry I didn't write in hinglish because I started to write in English but I will change it later and I'll put it in script form.)

No POV

"Abhijeet where are you taking me?" asked Tarika. "Tarika wait a bit I'll show you" Replied her boyfriend. "But…." "No buts look we're already here." Said Abhijeet parking the CID white Toyota he borrowed in front of an expensive jewellery shop. "Abhijeet why did you bring me here?" asked Tarika. "Tarika we both have the day off from work today and I wanted to buy you something to show you how much I love you so I brought you here." He said "does that answer all your questions my sweetheart?" "ummm? Nope" she said giggling. "Alright what's your other question?" "why did you bring me to such an expensive store Abhijeet?" She asked. "Tarika you're my girlfriend I can do at least this much for you can't I?" He asked. She blushed.

Abhijeet's POV

She looks so cute when she blushes. He thought to himself. "So are we gonna stand here and talk or go inside?" I asked. "Let's go!" She answered back grabbing me and pulling me inside. I smiled to myself.

No POV

As soon they went inside they were surrounded by expensive looking jewellery also very beautiful. Abhijeet walked up to the counter and askes the man standing there "Can you show us jewellery for ladies?" "Sure what would you like to see? Necklaces, rings, bracelets, ankelets, or earrings." The man at the counter asked. "by the way by name is Manoj." Abhijeet and Tarika looked at each other with weird expressions. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at each other like that?" "Umm nothing" Said Tarika knowing that the guy doesn't know what happened to them in Goa and their encounter with the MAFIA Drug Team. "So umm show us all of the things you have." Said Abhijeet. "By the way you to make a nice couple. Are you married?" "No!" Tarika said almost yelling. Abhijeet just stared at her, winked and smiled. She blushed again. "Tarika is my girlfriend" said Abhijeet still smiling. "ok, well here are the things you asked to see." He said.

While customers were looking at things and salesmen were showing things no one noticed the 2 burglars that walked in and locked the door behind them. Only to be noticed when they yelled and grabbed hold of the nearest person which unfortunately was Tarika. "Everyone get on the ground or I'll kill her." Everyone got on the ground for the girl they didn't know's safety and for their own all except Abhijeet. "Hey let her go!" "Hey get on the ground before I kill her." Said the 1st burglar. "ok ok don't hurt" Said Abhijeet lying on the ground who was smart enough not to show his gun yet. While the 1st burglar was standing there with his arm around Tarika's neck and the gun to her head the 2nd burglar told the owner to put the jewellery and money in the bags.

Tarika's POV

I looked at Abhijeet and motioned him to take care of the second burglar while I take care of this one. Luckily Abhijeet understood me and crawled over to the 2nd burglar and I grabbed the guy's gun and turned his arm around so that his back was to me and his arm was twisted around as soon as I did that Abhijeet tripped the other guy and grabbed his gun and stood up but the burglar did the same thing that Abhijeet did to him and shot him above his heart to the right.

"ABHIIIIII..."

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No POV

"Abhijeet!" Tarika Yelled. While Tarika was focused on Abhijeet the 1st burglar got lose and grabbed the gun from Tarika and tried to shoot her but she ducked and he missed. Then the other guy shot Tarika and got her by surprise but she still moved out of the way but still the she got shot on her right arm. She was really mad now and grabbed her own gun and shot both the burglars in the heart. This caught them by surprise and they fell. "Wow, I never knew I could shoot this well until today." Tarika never knew she could shoot this well. She never had to. After all she was a Forensic Doctor not a CID Officer but she was still part of the CID Team. Anyway she ran over to Abhijeet to see that he had lost a lot of blood. She called the hospital. "Hello, City Hospital? Please come to Jewels and more jewellery store right away Senior Inspector Abhijeet from CID has been shot please hurry." After hearing this people figured out why she had a gun and why he had a gun and came to help but couldn't do much. Tarika then called Daya. "Hello? Daya?" she said. "Yea, Tarika?" He answered back. "Daya! Get ACP and get to the City Hospital quick Abhijeet got shot." She said her voice quivering. "How, what happened!" "I'll explain later just get there." "Ok, bye." "Tarika you got shot too" he managed to whisper while lying in pain. "Doesn't matter I'll be ok" she responded while looking for something to help Abhijeet with. Just then the ambulance came and took Abhijeet and Tarika. They called for another to take the dead bodies of the burglars.

When ACP and his team arrived followed by Salunke the hospital had already helped Tarika and were still in the operation room taking out the bullet from Abhijeet.

ACP: Tarika! What happened?

Tarika: Abhijeet got shot. (Sniffles)

Daya: How and what happened to your arm? (Worried expression on his face)

(Tarika told them the whole story of what happened to them with sniffles in between.)

Daya: you shot the burglars directly in the heart. (He had a shocked expression on his face)

Tarika: uh huh (she managed to mutter.)

ACP: GOOD JOB TARIKA! (He had a proud look on his face.)

Vivek: You should be an officer too!

ACP: ya of course she should but then who is going to help this kados salunkhe? (He said smiling a little)

Salunke: HEY!

(Everyone smiled a little. They all waited for the doctor to come out and tell them how Abhijeet was doing. Finally after half an hour the doctor comes out muttering to himself.)

Tarika: DOCTOR! (The doctor looked up startled and look like he was about to have a heart attack.) Is Abhijeet alright?

DR: Umm? I don't know how to put this but….

Daya: don't know how to put what? DOCTOR WHAT HAPPENED TO ABHIJEET! (Everyone was nearly in tears about now except Tarika who was already in tears.)

DR: umm well…

ACP: What DOCTOR?

DR: well you took too long to bring him here and the bullet was too close to the heart. He doesn't have much time you can go and meet him.

VIVEK, TASHA, MUSKAAN, Daya, ACP, SALUNKHE and TARIKA: WHATTTT?

DR: He lost too much blood.

Tarika: but was it our fault your stupid ambulance came late?

Salunkhe with a hand on tarika's shoulder: Where is he?

DR: over there. In the ICU

(They walked in to the ICU to see that Abhijeet was perfectly fine sitting on the bed. Well not perfectly fine still in pain but you get the idea.)

Tarika: ABHIJEET! (She ran over to him and gave him a gentle hug. Then everyone walked over to him and ACP sat on the bed.)

ACP: How are you now?

Abhi: I'm ok now sir.

Daya: You nearly gave me a heart attack abhi. Kya yaar why did you tell the doctor to say that to us?

Abhi: sorry yaar (he said smiling)

Daya: well after you get better we are going on vacation. (He said jokingly)

ACP: Haan you should go. You guys all deserve it.

Daya: really sir? I was just joking. (He looked surprised)

ACP: haan kyun nahi you guys been working so hard.

Abhi: Sir, what about if we get a case.

ACP: Don't worry me and Salunkhe will stay here

Salunkhe: Haan ACP and I are too old to go on vacation now.

ACP: arrey yaar! Your old I'm still young. (Everyone started laughing.)

Abhi: Hey where is Freddy?

ACP: He is gone somewhere with his wife

Abhi: oh, so when are we going?

Tarika: OMG! At least get better

Daya: Yea, what are you? Superman? (Everyone started laughing.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vacation

2 weeks later: CID bureau

Abhijeet walks into the bureau ready to get going on there vacation. Tarika is already there.

Tarika is wearing skinny jeans with boots and a long dressy type shirt. So are Muskaan and Tasha in different colours. Their hair is also straightened.)

Daya: are you guys ready to go? (He was wearing a pair of jeans and his black shirt. The one with loops on the shoulders with a jacket over top)

Abhi: yea, where were you? (He was wearing his lavender shirt with his black coat and a pair of jeans)

Daya: oh I was just checking the car and putting things we might need in the car. Are we already to go? Where's Vivek?

Vivek: Right here sir! (He was wearing his red checkered shirt with a pair of jeans.)

Daya: ok is everyone ready now?

Girls: YEA! Let's gooo!

Daya: OK, OK (he covered his ears)

Abhi: Let's go before I get deaf (he also covered his ears)

Tarika: HEY! (She jumped on his back)

Daya: Hey hey, girls calm down. We better get a move on and we have to drive 10 hours before we get to the jungle and we don't want to cross the jungle in the dark do we?

Muskaan: NO!

Tarika: Then let's go (she had gotten off Abhi's back now)

(They were going down the stairs when they met ACP who was going up)

ACP: Are you guys going already?

Daya: Yes, sir

ACP: but it's only 4:00 am

Abhi: yes sir but we have to cross the jungle and it takes 10 hours to get there.

Vivek: and we don't want to cross the jungle in the dark

ACP: oh ok you guys go. Have fun

Daya: thank you sir. Bye

Abhi: bye sir

ACP: bye

Everyone went down the stairs and sat into the quallis and left.

2 hours later: in the quallis

Tarika was asleep on Abhi's shoulder and Tasha was asleep on Vivek's shoulder. Daya was driving and Muskaan was asleep leaning back in the front. After all it was only 6:00am.

Abhi: Hey Daya? Should I drive you look tired?

Daya: yea sure. Let's stop somewhere and take a break. (They looked around and found a hotel which was open and stopped there)

Abhi and Daya: GUYS WAKE UPP!

Tarika: WHAT! (She screamed grouchily because she didn't enjoy being woken up)

Abhi: Wow Tarika calm down. We are stopping here for a little bit.

Tarika: ok get out of the car then. (They got out and stretched and went inside)

In the Hotel:

They found a spot to sit.

Muskaan: you guys order something to eat I'm going to the bathroom

Tarika: wait I'm coming too

Tasha: Me three!

Vivek: ok you guys go to the bathroom we'll order something.

In the Bathroom:

Muskaan: I'm so tired (whining)

Tasha: Me too! (Sigh) (Tarika finished washing her face and reapplied her makeup.)

Tarika: Hey? You guys done?

Muskaan: yup

Tarika: ok let's go

Boys:

The door opened and a drugged up guy walked in and headed towards the bathrooms

Vivek: people are so stupid. Why would you drink in the morning?

Daya: people are getting stupider and stupider each day. (Abhijeet nods.)

Bathroom:

Tarika: let's go

(The girls headed towards the door when that same druggy guy walked in and the girls screamed.)

Guys:

Girls: AHHHHHH!

Vivek: what was that?

Daya: it came from the bathrooms

Abhi: it's probably that druggy guys and that sounded like the girls screaming.

Daya: let's go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The guys ran to the bathroom only to see that the druggy guy was lying on the floor tied up with Muskaan's belt. Relief rushed over them to see their girlfriends ok.

Abhi: What happened?

Muskaan: He walked into the girl's bathroom...

Tasha: .. and we tied him up (both pointing to the unknown man.)

Abhi: Vivek, call an ambulance and get him admitted to the hospital.

Vivek: Yes, sir. (He walked to the side to call an ambulance and Abhi and Daya untied him and took him outside. The ambulance came and took him to the hospital. They ate their food and left.)

Outside:

Tasha: well, that was crazy.

Vivek: yea (they walked to the car and left.)

An hour later:

It was pouring with rain so that you couldn't even see 2 meters in front of you.

Daya: Abhi, pull over you can't see a thing out there.

Abhi: ok (He parked to the side of the road.)

Tarika: Hey, this is a good time to tell scary stories. (Smiling mischievously)

Abhi: ok tell one then.

Tarika: ok but wait. Tasha, Muskaan, Vivek get up and close down your seats so that you are sitting on the back and Abhijeet and Daya you do the same thing.

(They all did what they were told and Abhijeet turned the car on and turned the heat on and they all got flashlights. Tarika began her scary story and at the really scary part they heard something scratching outside.)

Tasha: What was that? (everyone shrugged.)

Muskaan: Maybe we should leave now, and the rain has stopped a bit.

Abhi: ok. (He started the car and drove for another 2 hours and then switched with Vivek. After 5 more hours of driving, laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves they read the beginning of the forest.)

Daya: Vivek I'll drive now you must be tired.

Vivek: ok sir. (he got out and switched seats with Daya. It was 4:00pm by now. It should have been 2:00 pm but because they stopped to eat and because of the rain. It was still dark outside because of the rainclouds outside. Daya slowly began to drive through the forest.)

One and half an hour later:

PFFFFTTTTT!

Tarika: What happened?

Abhi: I don't know (He got out of the car and checked.)

Abhi: SHIT!

Daya: What happened Abhijeet? Kya hua?

Abhi: We got a flat tire.

Daya: WHAT? How I checked everything before we left?

Abhi: There is a screw stuck in the tire.

Tarika: What? A screw? Where the hell did a screw come from in the forest?

Abhi: I don't know. Everyone get out we have to change the tire.

Everyone got out and stretched. By now it was pretty dark.

Daya: are we going to change it now? I think it's too dark.

Abhi: Yea I think it's too dark too.

Tarika: so what are going to do now?

Abhi: I guess we have to spend the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 Hours after they planned to spend the night:

Everyone was gathering wood and setting up tents.

Muskaan: We are so lucky we had tents in the car.

Tarika: and sleeping bags.

They set the tent up in the dry sheltered area they had found. By now the guys had come back with wood they had collected and tried to make a fire.

Abhi: Does anyone have a lighter?

Daya: No idiot, none of us smoke.

Abhi: I know that Einstien, not everyone carries a lighter just to use it for smoking.

Daya: Yea, idiots like you. (smirking)

Abhi: HEY!

Daya: calm down I was just joking.

Abhi: Good

Vivek: Uh sir, the fire?

Abhi and Daya: Oh-yea (looked at each other sheepishly. Everyone smiled.)

Abhi: so now what do we do?

Daya: um use rocks?

Abhi: Good luck with that. (He got up and walked onto a sleeping bag and lied down.)

Daya: HEY, come back and help me.

Abhi: uhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tarika: ABHIII…. (warning tone.)

Abhi: Uhh Finnee! (He got up and walked over to Daya who held up to rocks for him to use. They tried and tried and finally got a spark and then flames going.)

ABHI AND DAYA: YAAAAAYYYY! (They started to dance around. Muskaan and Tarika started to snicker looking at their boyfriends dancing like idiots.)

Vivek: What do we do now? It's only 7:15pm (looking at his watch.)

Tasha: Tell more ghost stories?

Daya and Tarika: Sure!

Abhi: Why not?

Muskaan and Vivek: ok

Tarika: Abhijeet you tell one this time.

Abhi: Fine with me. (He began his scary story and once he was done everyone was really scared, especially the girls.)

Daya: well, that was scary, who told you it.

Abhi: no one I made it as I went along.

Tasha: wow sir, you have a good imagination.

Vivek: yea… (he was cut of by a howl in the distance.)

Wolf: Ahhhoooooooooooo

Tasha: What was that?

Daya: I think it was a wolf.

3 Girls: WHAATT?

Abhi: Don't worry it was in the distance.

Unknown: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Muskaan: Now what was that? I'm sure that wasn't a wolf.

Vivek: I think someone is in trouble.

Daya: We have to go and see.

Tasha: But… (cut off by Abhijeet)

Abhi: Tasha, we are CID officers if we get scared and sit here how are others gonna feel safe?

Tarika: I agree with Abhijeet, we should go and check.

They all agreed except the guys.

Daya: no you guys stay here, we'll go and check what it is.

Abhi: Ya, it might not be safe.

Tarika: Abhi you just said that we are CID officers, which includes us and we're going with you ok?

Tasha: yea, and what if something happens here? We'll be more safe with you guys. (said trying to convince her boyfriend. Then Muskaan got an idea.)

Muskaan: Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? (she showed Daya the puppy eye look which he couldn't resist.)

Daya: OH OK, Fine! (He gave in.)

Abhi: Day…

Tarika: Please Abhi (She showed the same eyes and he gave in right away.)

Abhi: Ok, let's go (He sighed. They ran to where they heard the scream from and what they saw there was utterly disgusting.)

To Be Continued...

Author's note:

i know people who are CID fans have great imagination so review and tell me what you guys think they will see

Please comment


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The thing that they saw which disgusted them was a girl who was lying on the ground covered with blood and skin.

Abhijeet: MY GOD! Daya

Daya: oh no (He came closer and looked at the dead body.)

Muskaan: Tarika, look and see how she was killed.

Tarika: looks like she was killed by an animal with really sharp claws.

While Tarika was examining the body the others were looking around for clues. All of a sudden they heard rustling in the bushes nearby.

Tarika: Did you guys hear that.

Abhi: yea, now shush.

All of a sudden they heard a gun shot and before anyone could blink Muskaan got shot in the arm.

Muskaan: ahhhhhhhh!

Tarika: MUSKAAN! (She ran over to Muskaan and grabbed her bleeding arm.)

More rustling sound.

Daya: you can shoot by just hearing sound right?

Abhi: Well I can try…

Daya: Then try.

Abhi: ok (He waited and when they heard more rustling Abhijeet shooted where he heard the sound.)

Wolf: Ahhhhhhhh!

Vivek: That didn't sound like any wolf I've seen before. (They walked over to where they heard the scream from. They saw man lying on the ground in pain holding his leg where he got shot.)

Abhi: Hey! Who are you? (Vivek then noticed a small taperecorder (TR) with speakers attached beside him.)

Vivek: Hey what's this? (He picked it up and pressed play.)

TR: !

Muskaan: oho tou this is how you scare people away.

Daya: What people?

Muskaan: Huh? the people that the forest ranger told us about. DUH!

Daya: oh-yea

Flashback:

While they were setting up the tent the forest ranger cam and told them about a wolf being heard and seen my wanderers.

Present:

Tarika: Umm hello? Can we concentrate over here.

Abhi: Hey tell us why you killed that girl and why you shot Muskaan and why are you scaring people away?

Man: I didn't want to kill her but she found out that I was making all these scary noises. Then she started blackmailing me and saying that if I don't give her money she will tell everyone about me because she was a journalist.

Tasha: but why were you making these noises in the first place?

Man: I was looking for Diamonds.

Vivek: Diamonds? Those diamonds were found 2 weeks ago by a forest ranger and were donated to a history museum.

Man: What?

Muskaan: Yea, but how did you kill her?

Man: I told her I was ready to give her the money and told her to come here to get it, she agreed and when she came here I killed her and made it look like a wolf killed her.

Abhi: How did you rip her skin out like that? (He gave a disgusted look)

Man: I used these. (He held up a pair of metal gloves that with sharp claws that had blood and skin on them.)

Daya: you'll be hanged for doing such a dirty and low thing.

While Abhijeet and Daya questioned him Tarika brought Muskaan over and looked at her wound.

Tarika: Vivek can you please get me the first aid kit from the car.

Vivek: Yea, Sure

Tarika: your lucky that the bullet didn't go in.

Muskaan: I know I'm lucky because of that and because I have a best friend like you.

Tarika: awwwww! Thanks (she was giving Muskaan a hug when Abhijeet, Tasha and Daya came with the guy all tied up and bruised by Daya's slaps.)

Abhi: What's with the emotional hugging?

Daya: yea? we want hugs too!

Muskaan: Fine here (She got up to give Daya a hug she lifted her arm and quickly put it down in pain.)

Muskaan: ouch!

Daya: Careful Musi. (He rushed to her side.)

Tarika: Oh yea I was fixing you when these people came a demanded hugs.

Muskaan: Fixing me? (she snickered.)

Tarika: Euh? (She shrugged.)

Daya: um hello? We didn't demand hugs and you weren't fixing her you were hugging her. (He said trying to make a point but got "shut-up" as a reply from Tarika. Muskaan just sat there laughing while Tarika tied up her arm.)

Tarika: There you go.

Muskaan: thank you.

Tarika: no prob.

It was now 9:00pm

Tasha: what do we do with him? (she pointed at the criminal.)

Vivek: I'll see if I have any network yet. (He checked his phone. He walked around.) Hey! I have one bar.

Abhi: Good, quickly call the Forest ranger that we met earlier. (He called the ranger and he came a took the guy to the police station.)

Tasha: We could have gone with him you know?

Daya: yea, we could have but that would be no fun would it? (he glanced at Muskaan. Abhi and Tarika noticed this.)

Tarika: Abhi, I'm so bored can we go for a walk?

Abhi: yea, sure I'm so bored too! It will be fun to go for a little walk? Bye guys.

He stood up and both of them walked away and before they left Abhijeet winked at Vivek and Tasha. They got the hint and also walked off in a separate direction. Muskaan and Daya were left alone by the warm fire.

Abhirika:

They walked along in silence when Abhijeet noticed Tarika was slightly shivering. He took off his coat and put on her shoulders.

Tarika: Thanks

Abhi: No problem anything for a friend, except…

Tarika: Except what?

Abhi: except when are you so nice.

Tarika: HEY!

Abhi: It's true! (That left Tarika shocked.)

Tarika (Thinking): Is that what he thinks about me?

Tarika angrily: Here take your stupid coat I don't want it. (Then she ran away.)

Abhi: Tarika! Wait! I was just joking. (But she was long gone.)

Tarika:

Tarika: I thought he loved me…but today he said anything for a friend when he gave me his coat and he thought I was mean. (she thought.) it's been a year since I started to like him and today's our 1 year anniversary. (She thought of all the fun times they had and started to cry.)

Abhijeet: Tarika stop I was just joking. Tarika!

Abhijeet (Thinking): Oh my god I'm so mean

Voice in Abhi's mind (vam): but it was just a joke.

Abhi: I know but…

VAM: but nothing go look for her. She is all alone out there in the dark woods.

Abhijeet got scared and started looking for her.

Author's Note

What do you guys think will happen?

Do you like it so far?

Please review and comment bad or good and tell me if I should improve anything and sorry ABHIRIKA fans for the fight.

Sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

DayUskaan

Muskaan: Daya?

Daya: yea?

Muskaan: Can I ask you something?

Daya: sure!

Muskaan: do you love me?

Daya: YES! What kind of a question is that?

Muskaan: Well I don't (Just to see what he would do.)

Daya: WHAT! WH WHY! You did two minutes ago! (he said breaking down. Muskaan saw this and felt bad. She never saw Daya break down in front of her and quickly replied.)

Muskaan: I'm I'm joking Daya, I love you more than you love me.

Daya (wiping his eyes): What kind of a joke is that? (he got up and walked over and stood beside a tree. His back was facing her.)

Muskaan: AWWWW! Daya I'm sorry! I didn't know you cared for me this much. (she walked over to him and he suddenly turned around and roughly grabbed Muskaan (trying not to touch her wound where she got shot) and pushed her against a tree.)

Muskaan: DAYA! What are you doing? (She was scared and her face showed it. She had never seen Daya so mad.)

Daya: SHUT UP! (Muskaan was so shocked with his sudden behavior and instantly shut-up.)

Daya: listen to me ok? I love you more than anything and I can do anything for you. You you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't live without you. I have no one except you and Abhi. (his eyes tearing up again and losing his grip on Muskaan. Hearing this her eyes got teary to. Daya let go of Muskaan and walked over and sat by the fire. Muskaan couldn't help it anymore, she ran over to Daya an hugged him like never before.)

Muskaan: I love you Daya and I'll never leave you. (Daya hugged her back and kissed her forehead.)

VivAsha

Tasha and Vivek walked along and talked. Tasha was shivering and Vivek noticed this and put his arm around her. She leaned up against his chest. While they were walking they heard a sound like a waterfall.

Tasha: What's that noise?

Vivek: it sounds like a waterfall

Tasha: huh? A waterfall? In the jungle?

They walked towards the noise and they came to a cliff and there in front of them was a really pretty waterfall and the beautiful moon shining down on it. They sat down and watched the beautiful scene.

Tarika:

Tarika had been crying and lost in her thoughts that she lost her path. She walked a little more and realized that she was lost.

Tarika (thinking): oh-shit! Where am I?

In front of a few trees see saw 4 weird looking men who seemed as if they were drunk. They looked like they walked into the forest while they were drunk. She tried to walk away when one of the guys saw her.

Man1: HEY! You! Who are you? (Tarika got scared and started running.)

Man1: hey stop!

Man2: hey man why the hell do you care?

Man1: we'll have fun with her.

Man3: Not a bad idea.

Man4: let's get her (Then they all started to run after poor Tarika. She didn't even have her gun. The guys were gaining on her and she could barley run in her shoes. Then Man1 grabbed her and pulled her towards him.)

Man1: Hey beautiful, why are you running from us?

Man3: don't worry, we just wanna have fun. (Tarika got scared and mad. She started hating all guys.)

Tarika (Thinking): First Abhijeet and now them. (She was so mad that she kicked the guy and he suddenly let go her and the other two tried to grab her and she pushed one and punched the other on the nose. She started to run again. She ran and ran, but the guys were right behind her. All of a sudden she tripped over a tree root and twisted her ankle. She screamed from the sudden pain that ran up her leg.)

Tarika: AAAAHHHHHH! (She grabbed her ankle.)

Abhijeet

Tarika: AAAHHHHHHH!

Abhi (thinking): What was that? That sounded like Tarika's scream.

Abhi: Tarika! TARIKA!

Abhi (Thinking): Oh My God! Why did I play such a mean joke on her. If I never did that she would have never walked off and now she might be in danger because of me. I didn't know she cared so much about me and what I think.

Here Daya and Muskaan sat by the fire enjoying each other's company and same with Vivek and Tasha by the waterfall.

Author's Note:

How do you guys like it so far and what do you guys think will happen with Tarika?

Please Comment

Negative or positive

Like it or dislike it?

Should I continue or not?

PLEASE REVIEW!

(any improvements please tell me)


	8. Chapter 8

Here I go again. Hope you guys like it. Please review

Chapter 8

Tarika

Man 3: You made us run a lot and now we will not let you go. (He was holding his nose as he was the unfortunate one who got punched. His nose was bleeding and seemed to be broken.)

Tarika tried to get up and run again but couldn't due to her ankle. Man2 grabbed her and pulled her up and close to him and tried to push him away.

Man2: STOP MOVING! (he yelled and slapped her.)

Abhi: HEY! LET HER GO! (Finally he managed to find her.)

Man4: Why? Who are you? GET LOST! (Man 2 went back to try and kiss Tarika.)

Tarika: LET ME GO!

(Abhijeet looked past the goon and saw Tarika struggling so he quickly said…)

Abhi: ME? I'm her boyfriend and Senior Inspector Abhijeet from CID, Mumbai, and NO I WILL NOT GET LOST!

Man2 let go of Tarika in surprise and she ran over to Abhijeet in pain.

Abhi: Tarika! Are you ok? (she looked at him and started to cry. Abhijeet got really mad and atrted to beat up the goons and Tarika ran away and somehow found her way back to their campsite.)

She saw Muskaan and Daya cuddled up together and started to cry even harder. Muskaan and Daya heard her and she fell down unconscious because of her ankle.

Daya: Oh my god. Tarika!

Muskaan; Tarika! TARIKA!

Vivek: My god what happened? And where is Abhijeet Sir? (he said. He had just come back from the waterfall with Tasha.)

Daya: We don't know.

Muskaan: He was with her, So why did he leave her alone in the forest! (She was so worried for her friend and her face showed it.)

Daya: Calm down and focus on Tarika now. (He picked up Tarika and carried her to a sleeping bag and put her down.)

Abhijeet

He beat up everyone of them and tied them to a tree with their belts.

Abhi: Tarika are you ok? Tarika? Tarika? (He turned around and looked around but didn't see her.)

Abhi: CRAP! She's probably still mad at me and she hurt her ankle. I'll go back to camp and she if she went there.

He ran all the way back and saw Tarika unconscious on the sleeping bag.

Abhi: TARIKA!

Everyone turned to look at him.

Daya: Abhi, Where were you? And what happened to your hand?

Abhijeet looked down at the palm of his hand and saw that it was bleeding a lot.

Abhi: Some goons tried to hurt Tarika and were misbehaving with her and I found her and them so I beat them up and tied them to a tree.

Muskaan: But where were you when they were doing that?

Abhi: I said she was mean and she walked away but I said I was joking but she didn't hear me and now now….

Tarika was now starting to gain conscious and everyone went over to her.

Abhi: Tarika are you ok?

She looked at him and started to weep and hugged Muskaan.

Muskaan: Daya, take her over there.

She pointed over to a side.

Abhi: But bu….

But Daya didn't let him finish and just pulled him away.

Daya: listen Abhi she needs some time alone. You know girls…

Abhi: Daya I feel so so bad and responsible… (he looked up to Daya.)

Daya: don't worry Abhi, it wasn't your fault, you were just joking around.

Abhi: I know but…

Daya: no buts, now bandage your hand and go to sleep.

Abhi: oh forget the hand it'll be fine.

Daya: Give me your hand!

Abhi: it's ok Daya.

Daya: just give it to meee

Abhi: Fine (he huffed and handed over his hand to Daya. He looked at it and tied up forcibly.)

Daya: There now go to bed.

Abhi (smiling): Daya, Thanks yaar.

Daya: Arrey yaar, thanks for what.

They smiled and went to sleep. Abhi glanced one more look at Tarika who was already asleep in the tent and carried a heavy heart into his sleeping bag outside. Daya saw his face and felt bad that he couldn't help Abhijeet feel better.

Author's note:

OK so sorry guys I would have written more but I have to go now so I am posting this much so you guys have something to read while I sleep. (people in india.)

Hope you guys enjoy it. Will continue soon. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: OKkkaayyy guys I know I haven't posted for a couple of days so I made it extra long to make it up to you guys. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 9

In the morning – 6:00am

They all got up one by one and washed up with the water they had. Then Abhijeet and Daya quickly changed the tire.

Abhi (in pain): owww! SHIT!

Daya (worried look on his face): what happened Abhi?

Abhi (Pained expression on his face): The wrench hit my hand.

He was hold his hand where he had got hit the night before which was starting to bleed again.

Daya: you hit it again? OMG be careful Abhi.

Abhi (Mad expression on his face): Arrrrrggg! STUPID WRENCH!

Everyone looked at Abhijeet with worried expressions except Tarika who tried not to show any expression but was still worried about him, and everyone else could tell that Abhi was mad at himself from what happened the night before.

Daya (annoyed with Abhi for not being careful.): Give me your hand and be MORE CAREFUL!

Abhi (sarcastically): Sooorrryyy

Daya re – bandaged Abhi's hand and while he was doing that Tasha, Muskaan, and Vivek packed up their stuff.

Daya: OK, everyone done?

Everyone: YES

Daya (holding his stomach): alright then, let's go I'm so HUNGRY (he whined.)

Everyone got in the car and Tarika sat at the very back with her now swollen ankle on Muskaan's lap who was sitting across from her. Abhijeet was about to go sit in the back with Tarika and Muskaan but Daya stopped him. So, he sat at the front with Daya who drove and Vivek and Tasha sat in the middle.

Daya (boss type voice): OK Troop, where now?

Tasha: Umm I think we should find a hotel first, get fresh, get some food and then find a doctor.

She looked back at Tarika and gave a sweet smile to her and Tarika also gave a very cute smile back.

Abhi: I think she is right.

So off they went… 2 hours later the sun was shining bright and they were out of the scary, creepy jungle.

Muskaan (complaining): ohhh I'm so HOT!

Daya: I know you are (he winked at Abhi who was now driving.)

Muskaan (sarcastically): oh shut up you know what I mean.

Everyone smiled at the cute couple.

Daya (giving a goofy smile): actually it's not that hot…

Muskaan: well, of course you're not hot because you're sitting at the FRONT ENJOYING THE A/C! TURN IT UP!

Daya: OK ok! (He leaned over and turned the A/C up.)

Abhi (pointing): Hey Daya! Look over there, There's a hotel.

Abhijeet drove into the drive way and parked and everyone got out to see a beautiful 5-star hotel. They went inside and got two rooms across from each other.

Daya(complaining again): First thing I'm going to do is ordering some food.

Tarika(first thing she said since waking up this morning.): and I'm going to order an ice pack.

Everyone smiled.

Muskaan (teasing tone): Daya? Can you not think about anything besides food?

Abhi(smiling): no he can't, I waste my entire salary on buying him food.

Daya just blushed and everyone gave cute smiles.

Daya (quickly changing the topic): Ok here we are room 204 and 205. (He pointed to the rooms, and handed Muskaan the key to room 204.)

Daya: Here you go, the key to room 204.

Muskaan (grabbing the key): thanks, ok everyone get fresh and meet us downstairs. From there we will find a quick snack and take Tarika to the doctor. Sound good to everyone?

Everyone: Yes!

Then the guys went in their room and the girls went into their room.

Girls room:

Tarika: I'm going to go take a quick shower.

Muskaan: Ok, be quick.

Tarika: That's why I said "Quick" shower (she used her hands to put quotations around quick.)

Muskaan: ok ok sorry (and they all laughed.)

Tarika was walking over to her suitcase to get her stuff when her cell rang.

Tarika: Hello?

Daya: Yea hello, it's me Daya.

Tarika: yea Daya?

Daya: where's Muskaan? Why isn't she picking up her phone.

Tarika: She's right here. (she turned to muskaan) what happened to your phone?

Muskaan: my phone? Nothing? Wait let me check. (She checked her phone which was completely dead.)

Muskaan: oh shoot my phone's battery is dead.

Tarika (back to Daya): Oh her phone's battery died.

Daya: oh, I just called to tell you to bring your swimsuits…

Tarika: Swimsuits? Why?

Daya: we heard there is a really beautiful beach here.

Tarika (worried expression): oh ok, and Daya?

Daya(confused): yea?

Tarika: Is Abhijeet's hand ok?

Daya: yup, it's just a little swollen.

Tarika (angry): swollen? UHHHH! Can't this man take care of himself?

She hung up and was getting her clothes.

Muskaan (trying to hide her smile): she still likes him… (whispered)

Tasha heard and stifled a giggle.

Boys room:

Abhi (curious look on his face): What were you saying something swollen?

Daya: oh Tarika was just asking how your hand was and if it was ok… see she still cares about you but just isn't showing it.

Abhi (looking sad): I know but I'm so mean.

Daya (angered voice): LOOK Abhi we already talked about this it wasn't your fault you were just joking and now gooo take a shower. HURRY!

Abhi: Fine!

He gave up and went to the bathroom because he knew there was no use arguing with Daya.

They guys got fresh and went downstairs, Abhi saw the girls waiting downstairs for them and right at that moment somebody hit his hand he got hurt on.

Abhi(purposely): OUCH!

He said this to see if Tarika would do anything. Tarika flinched and was thinking of going to him but held her temptation. Abhijeet saw her temptation and smiled then he grabbed his hand which was actually starting to hurt now. Once they got downstairs then everyone saw each others outfits.

Tarika was wearing buttoned up shirt that you tied at the belly button and short shorts on top of her rainbow coloured bikini.

Muskaan was wearing a see through pink skirt around her hot pink bikini and a matching see through t-shirt with buttons.

Tasha was wearing a teal bikini over a strapless dress that ended at her knee which was dark blue.

The guys were wearing black muscle tees under normal shirts and long shorts under their jeans.

The guys were surprised to see the girls wearing clothes like that. They looked nothing like CID officers.

Then they went to a restaurant closest to the beach went inside. After everyone ate Muskaan and Daya made a plan to make Abhi and Tarika go to the doctor together.

Daya (casually): Hey Abhi, you should take Tarika to the doctor and get your hand checked as well…

Abhi (unaware): oooookkkkaaayyy

But Tarika on the other hand refused to go.

Abhi: Tarika look, your mad at me don't kill yourself and let them enjoy (whispered.)

Tarika (thinking about it): oh ok I'll go!

Everyone smiled and Abhijeet was so happy but didn't show it. Muskaan and everyone else walked out 2ft. away from the car and then left Abhi and Tarika to deal with each other.

Abhi: here let me help you…

Tarika: no it's okay I got it.

Right at that moment she took a step forward and tripped falling flat on Abhijeet.

Tarika: oowwww

Abhi (pained expression): oooofffffffffff!

Abhi (smiling naughtily): Now this is more like it.

Tarika glared at him and got a few tears in her eyes. Abhijeet saw her and felt really bad.

Author's note:

PLEASE REVIEW!

Tell me how it's going and what should I improve?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Abhijeet saw her and felt really bad.

Abhi: Tarika, look…

Tarika turned her face and tried to get up but Abhi didn't let her.

Tarika (sad and angry voice): Abhijeet, please let go people are staring.

Abhi: Tarika we're in a restaurant parking lot and no one is here, and if they are here and staring I don't care.

Abhi: look Tarika I'm sorry ok? I was just joking around and I even said this to you but you left before you could hear me.

Tarika had a confused expression on her face.

Tarika (teary voice): you…you mean you still love me?

Abhi: Tarika? What are you talking about? Of course I do. How could you think I don't love you? I love you more than anything.

Tarika (thinking): OMG I should have known he would never do anything like that. Uhhhh and he got hurt because of me he did all this for his own girlfriend.

She couldn't help it anymore all the frustration, anger, sadness, and pain came pouring out. She started to cry.

Abhi: Tarika! Please stop crying! If you don't love me I'll leave you alone ok? Just stop crying. I can't see you like this.

That just made Tarika cry harder.

Tarika (crying): Never leave me alone! I love you too much I… I… I can't live without you.

Abhi (happy): ok Tarika calm down, I'll never leave you.

Tarika: I feel so bad you got hurt because of me…

People started to crowd around them to see if they were ok.

Abhi (worried): Tarika?

She continued to cry and hugged Abhijeet tightly.

Abhi: Tarika, people are looking.

Tarika slowly got up and so did Abhi. Tarika just looked down. Everyone left after seeing if they were ok.

Abhi (worried): Tarika? (He lifted her chin up to meet her eyes.)

Tarika (in a sad and sorry voice): Abhijeet I'm sorry…

Abhi: no Tarika, I'm sorry

Tarika: no Abhi…

Abhi: Tarika, shush…

Tarika: but…

Abhijeet got so tired of arguing with Tarika that he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her right on the lips and that to for the first time.

Tarika's eyes widened but slowly she responded back and closed her eyes. When they broke for air Abhi was smiling real big like he just won a gold medal and Tarika looked down blushing a lot.

Abhijeet looked at her and smiled even bigger.

Abhi (smiling and cheerful voice): Happy one year anniversary.

Tarika looked up at him and gave a cute tiny smile.

Abhi: now, shall we go to the doctor?

Tarika just nodded. Then Abhi led her over to the car's side door and helped her in.

Then they drove to the doctor.

Dayuskaan & Vivasha:

Daya, Muskaan, Vivek, and Tasha were spying on them from inside the restaurant and Muskaan and Daya had binoculars. When Daya saw Abhi and Tarika kissing he smiled and nudged Muskaan. Muskaan quickly put down her binoculars and blushed.

Muskaan (blushing): HEY! Daya! Put your binoculars down.

She snatched the binoculars from Daya's hand.

Daya (complaining): HEY!

He tried to grab them back.

Muskaan (running): no! let them enjoy their moment.

Daya (chasing): They don't know we're watching.

Muskaan: EXACTLY!

Vivek and Tasha looked at their two senior officers fighting like little kids and started to giggle quietly.

Daya: ok ok!

He gave up and they walked to the beach which was across from the restaurant.

Abhirika:

Dr: OK, Tarika Right?

Tarika: yes

Dr: you will be fin and will be able to walk normally in 2 or 3 days.

Dr: and Mr. Abhijeet let's see your hand.

Abhi: no, no I'm fine…

Tarika: Abhi just show him your hand.

Abhijeet made a face and pulled his hand forward and took off the bandage that Daya made him wear forcibly.

Dr: oh my, what a cut, you should have come right away. What happened?

Abhi: I got cut by a broken beer bottle.

Dr: oh, I see… ok I'm going to spray this on your hand so it may hurt.

Tarika grabbed his wrist so it didn't hurt as much, the doctor and Abhi smiled for her concern but Tarika knew that the spray stings a lot.

Dr: ok I'm going to spray it now.

Abhi: ok

The doctor sprayed some and Abhi's hand flinched and Tarika tightened her grip.

Dr (concerned voice): are you ok?

Abhi: uh yea!

Dr: ok,

The doctor sprayed some more and Abhi bit his lip. Tarika saw him and thought he looked really cute like that and as if magically he read her mind he looked at her and winked. Tarika blushed and looked away. The doctor wrapped his hand up and they thanked him and left.

Outside:

Abhi (smiling mischievously): Tarika, where do you want to go now?

Tarika: umm? What do you mean? Aren't we going back to the beach?

Abhi: we could but that would be no fun would it?

Tarika (confused): umm where do you want to go then?

He just smiled and half dragged her and half helped her into the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ok guys, I'm updating again today for people who asked me to but it's sort of short but that's what you get if you rush me.

Dayuskaan and Vivasha:

Daya, Muskaaan, Tasha and Vivek are walking along the shore in their swimsuits. Muskaan and Tasha who are walking along the very end nearest to the water are whispering something in each other's ears. Daya and Vivek are looking at them mysteriously.

Daya (whispering to Vivek): What do you think they are talking about?

Vivek: I don't know sir but I don't think it's gonna be that good for us.

Muskaan and Tasha who overheard them started to giggle. Daya and Vivek gave weird and scared expressions.

Muskaan (looking at Tasha): Ready?

Tasha nodded and they signaled 3 at the same time and bent over and started to splash Daya and Vivek.

Daya (screaming): HEYY!

Vivek (screeching): I told you SIR!

Muskaan and Tasha laughed and ran away. Daya and Vivek looked at each other and then started to chase their own girlfriends.

Tasha (smiling and joking): Muskaan! Run faster they're coming!

Muskaan (laughing and pretending to be scared): oh crap we are so dead!

She gave a cute smile back to Daya which made his heart melt and almost made him trip over nothing.

Vivek (while running): Sir, careful

Muskaan laughed and turned around to face the front again.

Daya: yea yea.

Daya and Vivek started to run faster and caught up with the girls and grabbed them from behind. Tasha and Vivek stopped but Muskaan took another step and tripped and Daya went tumbling down with her. So Daya was now on top of her and Muskaan who had the wind knocked out of her was on the bottom facing the ground. She twisted around and faced Daya.

Muskaan: offff! Dayaa….

She paused.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a while when Vivek and Tasha stood hovering over them with worried expressions.

Vivek: Sir? Muskaan? Are you guys ok?

Muskaan snapped out of looking into Daya's eyes.

Muskaan: yea I'm fine ask Daya here.

Vivek: Sir? Sir? Are you ok?

Daya: huh? Oh yea I'm fine.

He got up and helped Muskaan up too.

Author's note: ok guys this is all i could do right now but i will update tom. because i'm sleepy cause it's night here and my laptop's battery is almost dead and so is mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Abhirika:

Tarika (wondering): Abhijeet, Where are we going?

Abhi (mysterious voice): oh somewhere…

Tarika: not fair! Abhi. Please tell me na…

Abhi: If I tell you what will be the surprise?

After 5 minutes Tarika got fed up of asking and gave up.

Tarika (looking mad): uhhhh FINE I give up.

Abhi (teasing tone): Now that's like a good girl.

He laughed which earned him a light punch from Tarika.

Tarika (also smiling): HEYYY!

Somewhere in a dark house not far from Abhirika

Man 1 (worried): Boss, are you sure about this?

Boss (Angry and smirking): Yes, you fool! I've been waiting forever this moment and now when it's complete the precious CID comes right to me! We don't even have to go to Mumbai, what luck!

He started to laugh evilly.

Man 2 walks in and says

Man 2: Ok boss, we got everything planned and we are ready to go.

Boss: ok good, where are everyone's cells being traced?

Man 2: umm? (he typed something in a laptop.)

Man 2 (surprised and happy): oh look, Boss Abhijeet and Tarika are near us and everyone else is at the main beach which is Beach Sunnyside and they are also staying at Sunnyside hotel.

Boss: This is very good… we can easily kidnap them since they are in a quiet area and we can make their best friends do anything for them.

Man 1: who are there best friends?

Boss: YOU IDIOT! Senior Inspector Daya, Muskaan, Vivek, and Tasha.

Man 1 (scared): oh sorry boss.

Boss (annoyed and angry): Go and Get the CAR out! NOW!

2 Min. later 4 more masked men came in and said they are ready to go.

Boss (smirking viciously): Alright go get them and bring them to me.

Man 3: yes boss.

They all left and went to the place where they tracked Abhijeet and Tarika's phones were.

Dayuskaan and Vivasha:

Daya: ok since we are already wet now… (he glared at Muskaan and Tasha and they giggled and looked away.)… why don't we go swim now?

Vivek: sure

Muskaan and Tasha: okay.

They ran into the somewhat cold water and the girls screamed.

Muskaan: Oh my God! It's so cold.

Daya: Yea uh no it's not.

Muskaan: um yea…

Daya (teasing Muskaan spoke in a girly voice.): Uh noo.

Muskaan : HEyy!

Tasha, Vivek and Daya laughed at Muskaan. Muskaan made a face and splashed Daya again.

Daya: Awwww musi come on.

Muskaan stuck her tongue out and ran further into the water. Daya ran after her and Vivek and Tasha went right after them.

Daya (Yelling): MUSIII come here!

While Vivek and Tasha were watching them Vivek got an idea to get Tasha back right now.

He bent over and tapped Tasha on the shoulder when she turned around he took a handful of water and splashed her back.

Tasha: Heeyyyy! Not fair.

Vivek: To bad.

He said and ran away and Tasha started chasing him. She caught up to him and jumped on his back and he carried her over to Daya and Muskaan who were also still splashing each other. Then Muskaan also jumped on Daya's back and then Daya and Vivek let go of the girls and they fell splash into the water.

Tasha: HEEYYYY!

Tasha and Muskaan looked at each other and then pulled Daya and Vivek's leg causing both of them to also fall splash into the water.

Tasha: hahahahaha!

Vivek pouted and Tasha and Muskaan laughed again. They had lots of fun.

Abhirika:

Tarika (Whining): Are we THERE Yet?

Abhi (smiling): almost

All of a sudden 3 cars and a van come and surround them.

Tarika (yelling): LOOK OUT ABHI!

Abhijeet slammed his foot on the brake and put his hand in front of Tarika so she doesn't go flying forward. He managed to stop just before he crashed into the car.

Abhi (worried): Tarika you ok?

Tarika (looking sort of scared): yea.

Abhijeet got out a looked around and one by one the masked men came out.

Tarika saw them in masks and took out her gun from the glove box and came out of the car.

Tarika: Who are you?

Man 5: Your nightmare (He started to laugh.)

Abhi (confused): what?

Man 6: Didn't understand? Don't worry.

Then one man grabbed Tarika and two men grabbed Abhijeet.

Tarika (yelling): HEY! LET ME GO!

Man 2 (growling): Don't yell!

Abhi (Mad): What do you want huh?

Man 1: Don't worry we'll tell you later.

Tarika somehow freed herself from the grip of the masked man and got her gun out.

Tarika (Yelling): Let Him GO!

Man 1: NO, Drop your gun or we'll shoot him.

He brought out his gun his gun and pointed towards Abhijeet's head.

Abhi: Don't listen to him Tarika, Run!

Man 1: oh really, well then…

Man 2 brought out his gun and pointed it towards Abhi's leg and fired but Abhijeet moved out of the way and one of the 2 men holding Abhi got shot in the leg. Tarika was relieved that Abhijeet didn't get shot but was scared he would fire again.

Tarika (worried): ok ok, Please don't hurt him. Here.

She threw her gun toward man 2 and backed up.

Abhi: TARIKA! Look out behind you.

Tarika: HUH?

Tarika turned around and she got hit in the front part of her head and fainted.

Abhi (looking worried): Tarika! Hey leave her alone.

All of a sudden a man comes up behind Abhijeet and put a handkerchief with chloroform on Abhijeet's face. He struggled and tried to get lose but the men held him and eventually got unconscious. The men took both the unconscious Abhijeet and Tarika put them in the van and left.

Dayuskaan and Vivasha:

They had a lot of fun and came out of the water 2 hours ago and sat on towels at the beach and talked to each other. They giggled and had loads of fun until…

Tasha (worried): Sir?

Daya: Yea?

Tasha: it's been 4 hours and it's getting dark, and Abhijeet sir and Dr. Tarika aren't back yet.

Vivek: yea they should have been back by now.

Daya: I'll call and see. Muskaan you call Tarika and I'll call Abhi.

Muskaan: ok (She got out her cell and called Tarika.)

Both try and call but no one answers

Muskaan (worried): Daya? Did Abhijeet Sir pick up the phone?

Daya (also worried): No the ring is going but no one is picking up.

Vivek: what if something happened to them…

Daya: Vivek thing positive.

Vivek: Sorry Sir.

Abhirika:

In a closed dark room the two sit unconscious tied to chairs and outside the room two men laughing and enjoying their drink.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok I'm sorry guys I know you guys don't like Abhirika getting in trouble a lot but this time at least they are together and don't worry they will get their vacation.

CHAPTER 13

Inside Room:

Abhi was starting to stir when he got flashback's of what happened and he got up with a start. He looked around until his eyes got adjusted to the darkness of the room. Then he saw Tarika tied to a chair and her head was bleeding a lot.

Abhi (concerned): Oh my god! Tarika! Tarika!

He tried to move put couldn't due to the ropes which were piercing into his skin and seemed like they were tied by a Daya type person, so he scooted over to her instead and nudged her with his knee.

Abhi (whispering in a soothing voice): Tarika…

Tarika: Huh? What happened and why does my head hurt so much.

Abhi: I think someone has kidnapped us.

Tarika: oh right.

She also recalled the events that happened to them.

Tarika: but who?

Abhi (same soothing voice): I don't know, but are you ok? Your head isn't hurting a lot is it…

Tarika: no no, I'm fine

She lied so Abhi doesn't get worried about her and get distracted.

Tarika (worried): now what should we do?

Just then they heard a key being inserted in the door.

Abhi (whispering quickly): quick, act if your still unconscious.

2 Men walked into the closed and stuffy room.

Man 1: Huh? Why aren't these two up yet?

Man 2 (smirking): Doesn't matter, they aren't going anywhere.

Both laughed and walked out locking the door behind them.

Dayuskaan and Vivasha:

Muskaan: Should we tell ACP?

Daya: no, don't tell him yet. We aren't sure of anything and he'll be worried for no reason.

Vivek: Sir? What should we do now?

Daya: Let's go back to the hotel first and then we'll think of something there.

Tasha: Sir, how are we going to go back? and Abhijeet Sir have the car.

Daya: Don't worry we can walk, our hotel isn't that far from here.

Muskaan: ok, chalo.

They walked back which took them about 5-6 minutes.

HOTEL: GUYS ROOM

Daya (to Muskaan): ok now Vivek and i will try Tarika and Abhi's phones and you and Tasha go and change your clothes.

Muskaan: ok we'll be right back.

Tasha and Muskaan went to their room to get changed.

Vivek: Sir I'll call

Daya: ok I'll call Abhi then

Both call Abhijeet and Tarika's phones put their phones were now switched off. Both looked at each other with worried expressions.

Daya: Is Tarika's phone off too?

Vivek: Yes sir…

Daya: What happened ? They were on like 10 minutes ago. Something isn't right…

Vivek: yea sir, their phones were never off before and now suddenly…

Daya: yea vivek, but when a CID officer's phone is off then kuch na kuch tou hai. This only happens if one of us is kidnapped and the kidnappers turned their phones off or something else happened.

Just then Tasha and Muskaan walked in and heard what Daya had just said.

Tasha: oh no! Sir then we should look for them ASAP.

Muskaan: yea, and hopefully they are ok.

Vivek: yea Muskaan your right, Sir?

Daya (looking upset and worried): Yea Vivek?

Vivek: We should go to the doctor that Abhijeet sir and Tarika went to.

Daya: yea but I think everyone must have gone home by now since it like 10:15 pm.

Tasha (concerned): Sir, I think we should at least go there and check… we might find something along the way.

Daya: ok. Let's go.

Vivek: I'll call a Taxi.

They went downstairs and waited for the Taxi to come. Everyone was worried and sad. Daya was the most upset and scared because Abhi was like an older brother to him and Tarika was like little sister to him. He had known Abhi for 15 years and Tarika since their college days (just pretend.).

The taxi came and they got in.

Taxi Driver: Yes, where do you all want to go?

Muskaan told him to take them to the doctor's office where Abhijeet and Tarika had went.

In the car on there way to the doctor's office.

Daya's cell: BEEP BEEP!

Daya: huh? What the heck? This is a message from Abhi's cell…

Author's Note:

OK what do you guys think so far?

Please review and comment I'm not getting any encouragement if you guys don't review and just read, it makes me think only a few people are reading so please review you don't have to sign in and if you review I'll post faster too. I'm not posting until I see at least 6 reviews. I mean it!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was very busy. But here is Chapter 14.

Chapter 14

Daya: Huh? This is a message from Abhijeet's cell...

Tasha: What does it say? (Her eyebrows were scrunched up.)

Daya (tensed): This is a delayed message. It was sent 20 mins. After Abhijeet and Tarika left and I got it now?

Muskaan: but what does it say? (She leaned over to the front seat where Daya was sitting to see the message.)

Daya: oh yea, it says… "I'm taking Tarika to a waterfall near the doctor's place. You guys enjoy yourselves and don't wait for us we will come back late. – Abhi."

Muskaan: So they were going to a waterfall?

Vivek: do you think they are still there?

Daya: No I don't think so, if so then why are their phones turned off?

Tasha: Driver?

Driver: Yes mam?

Tasha: is there a waterfall near this place?

Driver: yes mam there is one waterfall here. It is very beautiful.

Vivek: ok take us there.

Driver: For sure Sir.

Abhirika 3 :

Tarika: Now what do we do?

Abhi: Karna kya hai? First look for something to cut these ropes. Then find a way out of here.

Tarika (confused): But how…

Abhi: That is what we have to find out. (He started to giggle quietly. He always jokes around when he gets kidnapped remember The case of the talking parrot?)

Tarika (shocked): AbhiJEET! (Her face had a hint of shock because he was joking at a time like this.)

Abhi (smiling): ok, ok, Look for something to open these ropes with.

Tarika: oKA… HEY! Look there is a knife over there. (she signaled him with her eyes.)

Abhi (looking proud): Good eye, I didn't see it, it's so dark.

Tarika: but the problem is how do we get it?

Abhi: Don't worry I'll get it.

He started to scoot over with his chair. Then Tarika heard people walking closer to the door.

Tarika: Abhijeet Hurry up! They are coming.

Outside Door:

Man 1: They should be awake by now…

Man 2: Yea let's see.

He opens the door and both walk in.

Man 1: What? Where did they go?

Man 2 (looking scared): boss is going to kill us.

Man 1: where could they have gone… we were standing right outside the door.

Man 2: and there is no window here.

All of a sudden Abhijeet comes from behind the door and Tarika comes down from one of the lights hanging from the ceiling. Each grab one man and they start fighting each other.

Dayuskaan and Vivasha:

Daya: wait, stop the car!

Muskaan: what happened?

Daya: look my sweetheart is over there.

He pointed to his Toyota Quails.

Muskaan (scared): Your sweethear…. Ohhh.

She caught on and wacked Daya who smiled. They got out of the Taxi and paid the driver and told him to leave. They walked over to the car and looked inside.

Inside they found Abhi's gun but not Tarika's.

Daya (disappointed): There is nothing here. Except Abhi's gun. He never goes anywhere without it so that means they HAVE been Kidnapped.

Outside the car

Vivek: SIR!

Daya: Haan?

Vivek: will you please come here?

Daya came out of the car and walked to where Vivek was standing.

Daya: Yea Vivek? What happened?

Vivek: Sir there is blood here.

He pointed to where the blood was where Tarika had gotten hit.

Tasha: Sir! There is also some blood here too.

She pointed to the blood where one of the guys holding Abhijeet fell.

Daya: What if this blood is Abhijeet and Tarika's…

Vivek (scared): I hope not sir.

Daya (worried): I hope not either…

Muskaan: Daya! Look there are tire marks here.

Everyone got their gloves from the car and did what they did best… INVESTIGATE.

Daya: Look there are more tire marks here.

Vivek: Sir: I think there were 4 vehicles in total.

Daya: Haan Vivek, I think there were 3 cars and 1 van.

Tasha: So this means it's confirmed that Abhijeet Sir and Tarika were kidnapped?

Muskaan (sad): yea Tasha I think your right.

Vivek: Sir, this blood is not dried up yet.

Daya: so this means that they are captured somewhere near this place. LET'S GO!

Everyone sat in Daya's "Sweetheart" and drove off.

Abhirika 3:

Man 1: Let's go tell Boss what happened…

Man 2 just nodded. They went over to their boss.

Man 1: Boss. Those two were trying to run away so we made them unconscious with chloroform again.

Boss: ok, theek hai. Now shut up both of you and I will call that Abhijeet's sweet friend Daya. They can do anything for their best friends.

Man 1: Ok Boss.

He rings up Daya and gives the phone to his boss. Man 2 slightly limped over to Man 1.

Boss: Hey what happened to your leg?

Man 1: Those FOOLS tripped him and he hurt his ankle.

Man 2 nodded

Boss: Ok now shush.

Boss and Daya convo.

Daya: Hello?

Boss: Haan Hello, listen to me closely… are you looking for Senior Inspector Abhijeet and Dr. Tarika? Right?

Daya: yea, how do you know.

Boss: because we have them.

Daya (Surprised): WHAT!

He screeched to a hault and turned the speaker on.

Boss: Yes we have them.

Daya: I don't believe you…

Boss: oh really, then talk to them.

He gave the phone to Man 2 and signaled them to go and tell Abhijeet and Tarika talk to Daya.

The two went over to Abhi and Tarika and made them talk to Daya.

Man 1: Are you sure now? Here talk to Boss.

Man 1 and Man 2 walked over to their boss and gave the phone to him.

Boss: So did you hear them?

Daya (angrily): What do you want?

Boss: 1 Core!

He started to laugh like a maniac.

Daya: What? Where are we going to get that much money?

Boss: oh so should I kill these two?

Daya: No… no don't we'll do something. Where do I bring the money.

Boss (smirking): I will tell you that later.

He hung up the phone and gave it to Man 1.

Boss: Ab ayga maza.

Man 1 (wondering): Boss, What do we do now?

Boss: That money is just an excuse to bring them all here. Now no one will be spared not even that ACP.

Man 1: Boss, ACP? He isn't even here?

Boss: I'm sure that Daya will call ACP and tell him what happened.

Boss: NO ONE WILL SURVIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Man 1 and Man 2 just looked and each other's eyes.

Author's Note: Ok guys once again I'm sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy and I am sick so I might not be able to post tom. But guys please review. Thanks for all the people who already commented, please comment on this chapter too.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok guys before I continue I want to point out that in the last chapter Tarika was on the light because she was the lighter one out of her and Abhijeet and if Abhi hung from the light the wire could have snapped so let's just say that he helped Tarika up there and then hid behind the door.

Chapter 15

Dayuskaan and Vivasha:

In the car.

Vivek: Now what do we do?

Muskaan: Daya? Daya?

Daya (looking tensed and lost in his thoughts): huh? Um I don't know.

Tasha: do you think we should call ACP sir?

Daya: No don't call him yet.

Muskaan: But Daya we have to or else where are we going to get so much money from.

Vivek: Yes sir, and he'll give us an idea on what to do.

Daya looked at everyone for awhile and then he agreed.

Daya: ok fine!

Everyone was relieved.

Daya: But…

Everyone looked scared again.

Daya: I'm not talking to him… Muskaan will…

Muskaan: ME? BUT why me…

Daya: why not you?

Muskaan (whining): DAAAYYYYAA!

Daya: come on do it for Abhijeet and Tarika…

Muskaan: Fine! I'll do it for Tarika and Abhijeet Sir.

They both didn't want to talk to ACP because they were scared that ACP would yell at them.

Daya called ACP and gave his phone to Muskaan. She grabbed it hesitantly and put it on speaker.

Muskaan and ACP Convo.

ACP: haan hello Daya?

Muskaan: Sir main Muskaan.

ACP (Surprised): Muskaan? What happened? Is everything alright?

Muskaan (teary tone): No Sir…

ACP: what happened?

Muskaan: Sir somebody kidnapped Abhijeet Sir and Tarika.

She glanced at Daya who was also very worried.

ACP : WHAT? Where is Daya and when did this happen?

Muskaan: SIR it happened around eight or nine.

ACP: and your telling me now?

Muskaan: Sorry sir…

ACP (Cutting her off): Where is Daya?

Muskaan : right here…

She gave the phone to Daya who looked scared to what ACP would say.

Daya (whispering): Ab main tou gaya! Raven is going to kill me…

Everyone smiled a little.

Daya and ACP Convo.

Daya (in phone): Hello SIR?

ACP: DAYA! What happened and why didn't you call me sooner?

Daya: Sir Abhijeet took Tarika to the doctor because she got hurt…

He told him the whole story and then.

Daya: … and sir while I was driving back we got a call from the kidnappers and they said they wanted to 1 Core.

ACP: KYA!

Daya: Haan sir, we don't know what to do…

His voice cracked.

ACP heard his voice crack and said in a fatherly voice.

ACP (fatherly voice): Ok look, don't get tense. Salunkhe and I will come there with the money and meet you in the morning now go to your hotel and take a break you guys must be tired it is 12:00am. We are leaving now.

Daya (teary voice): but what about Abhi and Tarika…

ACP: nothing will happen to them they are both brave CID officers and they can handle themselves for a while. Now don't worry and go to your hotel and try and get some rest. Salunkhe and I will manage and leave right away.

Daya: Ok Sir,

He hung up and wiped his eyes. Muskaan put a hand on his shoulder.

Muskaan: look Daya I know this is tough for you, but it's the same for us. Let's go back to the hotel and think of something there.

Daya: ok.

Tasha (consoling voice): Don't worry sir nothing will happen to Abhijeet Sir and Tarika.

Vivek: yes sir we will surely find them. We are all always with you.

Everyone nodded.

Daya: I know.

He gave a small smile and then turned the car on and drove to their hotel.

ACP's House:

ACP: What have they gotten themselves into? Now where am I going to get so much money from?

He thought for a little while and called Salunkhe.

Salunkhe: Hello? Praduyman? What happened why did you call so late?

ACP: Look Salunkhe, Tarika and Abhijeet have been kidnapped…

He told him what Daya and Muskaan had told him.

Salunkhe: Oh my God! Ok I am coming right now.

ACP: and bring all the money you have.

Salunkhe: ok, I'm coming.

20 Minutes later:

The door bell rang.

ACP walked over and opened the door.

ACP: Haan Salunkhe?

Salunkhe: Here boss (he gave a bag to ACP.) This is all the money I could get.

ACP: ok how much?

Salunkhe: 50 lakh.

ACP: I also have 50 lakh. So that is enough money. Let's go.

Dayuskaan and Vivasha:

They reached the hotel and went inside. They all went to the boy's room again.

Daya: ok what do we do now?

Tasha: I think we should get some rest…

Muskaan: yea.

Daya: how can we sleep when Abhi and Tarika are in danger…

Muskaan: don't worry I know Abhijeet Sir and Tarika and I know that they are perfectly cable to take care of themselves.

Daya: yea but…

Vivek: yes sir, I think Muskaan is right we have a long day tomorrow and we have to have some rest if we want to catch those kidnappers.

Muskaan: yea vivek is right.

Daya: ok fine but I won't be able to sleep anyways.

Muskaan (looking sad): I know I won't be able to sleep either.

She got tears in her eyes and this made Tasha tear up too. Daya and Vivek went over and hugged their girlfriends and Vivek kissed Tasha's forhead.

Muskaan: ok Goodnight.

Daya: Goodnight

Vivek: Goodnight

The girls walked out of the boy's room and went to their room.

Vivek: Sir you can go and get changed.

Daya: ok Vivek.

Daya went to the bathroom and got changed and then Vivek got changed and both lay in their beds without being able to sleep.

Girl's room:

Here also Tasha and Muskaan got changed and lay in their beds looking at the ceiling.

Tasha: I hope Abhijeet Sir and Tarika are ok….

Muskaan: Me too. Me too.

Slowly everyone drifted off into deep sleep remembering the fun times they had with Abhijeet and Tarika.

Author's note:

please review it and tell me how it was any improvements anything.

and thanks to all you who have reviewed


	16. Chapter 16

OK guys, first of all I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while I was really busy, and second of all, thanks to everyone that commented please continue, but I am not getting encouragement by people only reading and not commenting so guys please please REVIEW or I will take longer to update each chapter so guys encourage me! Anyways here is Chapter 16.

CHAPTER 16

2:00 AM

Daya woke up with a start he had beads of sweat on his forehead.

Daya (thinking): OMG what a nightmare. I can't just sleep not knowing how Abhijeet and Tarika are. I have to do something. I can't just wait until ACP sir and Salunkhe sir get here… They will probably get here around 3:00 or 4:00 in the afternoon.

Daya slowly crawled out of bed and got on his jeans and a shirt. He grabbed his gun and loaded it with bullets.

Daya (thinking): I don't know where you are Abhi but I will find you and even if you get as much as a scratch I will squeeze the life out of those kidnappers.

He didn't have any idea where Abhijeet or Tarika could be but he couldn't sit still and just wait for the kidnappers to do something so he sneaked out of his room and headed down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom steps he saw ACP and Salunkhe standing and talking to the receptionist.

Daya (thinking): ACP and Salunkhe sir are here already? How did they get here so fast it took us so long?

Daya walked over to them.

Daya: Sir? You're already here?

ACP (surprised): arrey! Daya you guys are staying at this hotel?

Daya: yes Sir but you?

ACP: this was the closest hotel we found.

Daya: but how did you get here so fast?

Salunkhe: we took the very first flight we could get to here.

Daya: oh so you guys took a plane?

Salunkhe: yes, but what are you doing up so late?

ACP: yes I thought I told you to go to sleep and get some rest?

Daya (sad face): sir how can I sleep when I know that Abhijeet and Tarika are in trouble?

ACP (put hand on Daya's shoulder): Don't worry they will be fine. Now go to your room and get some sleep because we have a big day tomorrow and we don't want to be tired do we and if you are tired who's going to slap some sense into those kidnappers? Huh?

Daya smiled.

Daya: Sir? Can I see your phone for a second?

ACP: yea but why?

He took out his phone and gave it to Daya.

Daya: one minute sir…

He typed something in notes and gave it back to ACP.

Daya: here you go sir… Good night.

With that he walked back to his room and got changed once again and went back to sleep but this time he was a bit happier. (WHY? Keep reading Mysterious Face.)

ACP sir looked at the phone and turned it off quickly. He looked around and booked a room.

Salunkhe: what happened boss?

ACP (whispering): later…

He got the room's key.

Receptionist: Sir, would you like someone to help you with your luggage?

ACP: no thanks…

Both grabbed their luggage and went to their room.

In a corner somewhere in the room someone was spying on them.

Author's Note: Ok guys this is a very short chapter but at least it's something I will update again later, but for now this will have to do and if I get lots of reviews I will continue only then. It is very late and I quickly updated and I'm blanked out I have now ideas right now so will continue later.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys I'm sorry I know I have disappointed many readers so I'm sorry I have been very busy.

CHAPTER 17

In the morning:

Girl's room:

Muskaan woke up and then woke Tasha up. It was 5:00 AM

Muskaan: Tasha, Tasha? Wake up!

Tasha: huh? What time is it?

She got up and sat in her bed.

Muskaan (yawning): it's 5:00

Tasha: oh! Let's get up we've got a long day today.

Muskaan (sad): yea, nothing better happen to Abhi sir and Tarika.

Both got out of their beds and got ready.

Tasha: Ready Muskaan?

Muskaan: yea let's go wake up the guys.

They came out of their room and locked to door.

Muskaan: I bet they are still asleep.

They knocked on the door and Daya opened the door he was already ready and both girls looked past him and saw Vivek on the laptop with ACP sir and Salunkhe sir sitting beside him.

They walked into the room.

Tasha: Sir? You're here already?

ACP: haan Tasha. We took a flight.

Muskaan: ohhh!

ACP: yea be happy we came quickly or else your boyfriend here (pointing to Daya) would have sneaked off and would have done god knows what…

Daya blushed and so did Muskaan and the remark "boyfriend".

Vivek (happy): Sir I found it.

Tasha (confused): Found what? What are you guys doing?

Salunkhe: Great job Vivek, and Tasha we are looking at where Abhijeet and Tarika's phone last was before it was turned off.

Daya (rushed voice): Where is it Vivek?

Vivek: Uhhh? Sir it is at a place near where we found our car…There is a farmhouse in a quiet area 2 km's off that place.

Daya: let's go!

Just as they were about to leave they got a phone call.

Daya: Hello?

Kidnapper: listen to me carefully… if you want to see your precious friends again then don't go to the farmhouse instead go to the place where you found your car and bring the money. My men will meet you there and then we they will bring you to my farmhouse.

Daya: but what about Abhi and Tarika…

Kidnapper: don't worry you will get them.

Kidnapper hung up and they turned to his two best men which were Man 1 and man 2.

Boss: listen, you two go there and bring them to me I trust you two the most and call that fool that is spying on them and tell him to come back.

Man 1: Yes boss.

He went to a corner and called the spy that was following the CID team.

Boss: and you go and get the car and I will send Sonu in a minute.

Man 2 nodded and limped away.

Sonu called the spy and went back to his Boss.

Sonu: Boss I told him to come back and meet you here.

Boss: ok good job Sonu. I've sent Manu to go and get the car you go and bring them to me.

Sonu: Yes boss.

In CID's car no one said a word and Daya quietly drove to where they had last seen their car.

ACP: Daya this is the spot?

Daya: yes sir!

ACP: are you sure?

Muskaan: Yes Sir how can we forget.

ACP: ok good.

In Kidnappers' car

Sonu: are you ok driving your ankle doesn't hurt too much does it?

Manu nodded.

Sonu (smiling): you can talk now…

Manu laughed but his laugh sounded a little different from other men. They got to the place where CID's team was already waiting for them.

Everyone came out of the car including ACP sir and Salunkhe Sir.

Sonu: huh? ACP is here too?

ACP: Hey where are Abhijeet and Tarika?

Sonu laughed.

Sonu (smile under his mask.): Get in the car and you will find out…

Everyone looked at each other and then slowly walked towards the car and sat inside. Sonu got into the front seat and both turned around to face ACP sir. They both took off their masks and everyone was shocked even the people who knew about this.

ACP (shocked expression): Abhijeet, Tarika you guys? Are you ok?

Tarika and Abhijeet were smiling looking at their team's expressions.

Tarika (smiling): yes sir,

Abhijeet: Daya why are you surprised? You knew about this…

Everyone turned to stare at Daya. He grinned back sheepishly.

Muskaan: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

Daya: sorry yaar musi, I couldn't because there was a spy following us everywhere.

ACP: oh so that's why you wrote a message that someone is following us and don't make up a plan in front of everyone.

Daya: yes sir.

Salunkhe: but why did you sneak of in the night to find them if you knew they were ok?

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at him questioningly.

Daya: I did that because that spy was following us even at night he was sitting behind a flower plant in the hall. I saw him when I was going into my room. So I knew that he would find it weird if I didn't do anything at night but sleep, so I sneaked out and luckily I bumped into ACP sir and Salunkhe sir and they made me go back.

Tasha: but when did Tarika and Abhijeet sir tell you?

Daya, Abhijeet, and Tarika smiled.

Tarika (mischievously): That is a secret…

Muskaan: Come on Taarruu this isn't fair…

Tarika: life isn't fair.

Tasha: come Tarika please tell us.

Abhi (grinning): ok ok.

Daya: ok When he was about to give the phone back to his "Boss" he said it to me in our code language… which I will not tell you or our code language will get ruined.

Daya smiled.

ACP (laughing): your same code language has been getting me into trouble for the past 14 years.

Daya and Abhijeet blushed. Everyone laughed happily for the first time in a long time.

DRIIINGG DRRIINNNGG!

Abhi (Surprised): SHHH! It's the kidnappers. Hello?

Boss: Haan Sonu are they with you? Are you coming?

Abhi (Sonu): yes boss, we will be there in a few minutes.

Boss: where is Manu?

Abhi (Sonu): He is driving.

Boss: ok tell him to drive faster.

He hung up. Then Abhi turned back to the group and they made a plan.

Abhi: Let's go.

Tarika: Sure thing!

Tarika put the car in drive and pressed the gas pedal as much it would go and sped off. She got them there in 2 minutes literally.

Muskaan: WoW Tarika, you drive faster and more dangerously than Daya.

Daya pouted and everyone laughed again.

ACP: yea Tarika you almost gave me a heart attack.

Tarika: sorry sir.

She smiled sheepishly.

Daya: ok gang let's do this…

Author's Note: ok guys I tried to do the best I can but I'm still not happy with the reviews. So people please review and tell me what to improve don't just tell me it's bad tell what I should do to make it more interesting.

What do you guys think will happen?

Will they catch the gang or will the kidnappers be able to kidnap all of the team?


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Ok people who commented THANKS! And people who just read please please comment! Hope you guys liked my last chapter and hope you guys like this chapter also.

CHAPTER 18:

Daya: ok gang, let's do this!

Muskaan: Okay, but before you continue (pointed at Daya then turned too looked at Abhijeet and Tarika.) how did you two mix in with their gang without them knowing?

Abhijeet smiled and Tarika and she sweetly smiled back.

FLASHBACK:

Tarika: Hurry Abhi, I here then coming.

Then Sonu and Manu opened the door and found no one in there. All of a sudden Abhi comes from behind the door and Tarika comes down from the lights hanging from the ceiling… (Like I mentioned before.)

Each grabbed one man. Tarika pressed the pressure point one the neck of the man she was holding and Abhijeet punched the other one out.

Abhi: Good job Tarika.

Tarika (smiling): now what?

Abhi: Now we wear their clothes.

Tarika (made a disgusted face): ewwww gross!

Abhijeet laughed and Tarika made a face at him and he hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Abhi: Don't worry you can take a shower after we get these criminals in jail.

Tarika: that's too long for me…

They took the men's clothes and wore them on top of their own and acted exactly like those gangsters.

REALITY:

Muskaan: Wow wow wait how could they not tell Tarika was a girl?

Tarika: well because one of the men was pretty skinny and their one piece jumpsuit is pretty baggy as you can see.

Tasha: and they must be pretty dumb…

Everyone laughed.

Then they made up a plan and then Abhijeet and Tarika put their masks back on and once again became Sonu and Manu.

Sonu: chalo get out!

They had their guns pointed at every one of them. They brought them inside and told man 5 and man 6 to bring their boss.

Boss comes in laughing along with everyone else in the gang.

Boss (smirking): hahahahaha GOOD JOB! Sonu and Manu you will surely get rewarded for this. (To the rest of his men.) Go and check them for weapons.

The CID's team got shocked expressions on their faces like they didn't know this was going to happen.

Sonu: uhh Boss, I already got their weapons and left them in the car outside.

Boss: accha? Good job then.

The team gave each other relieved looks to each other.

ACP (mad look): Where are Abhijeet and Tarika?

Boss: where is my money?

ACP: Here with us.

Boss: give it to me… (he nodded at one of his men to get it, he started to walk over to grab it.)

Daya: WAIT! (The man stopped right away.) We want Abhijeet and Tarika first.

Boss: hahahahaha! In your dreams. Get them and tie them up.

Sonu: WAIT!

He walked over to his boss and grabbed his neck and put the gun on the side of his head.

Sonu: Hey! If you want your boss alive then put your guns down and slide them towards the CID team.

Boss: SONU? You betrayed me?

Sonu: Not Sonu… Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

Boss: Abhijeet?

Abhi took his mask off.

Boss: how did you escape?

While the boss was trying to distract Abhijeet one of his men comes up behind Abhi and puts his gun on Abhi's forehead.

Daya: HEY!

Then Tarika sneakily comes up behind the man and puts her gun on his forehead.

Manu: quietly put down your gun.

Boss: Manu? You too?

Manu: not Manu… .

She also takes her mask off and the rest of the team grabs the other helpers.

The man with the gun on Abhijeet's head slowly put his gun down and Tarika snatches it up and then pushes him to the middle where the rest of the gang was. Abhijeet pushes the Boss to Daya and Daya gives his famous Thappad.

2 Minutes later:

Every gang member is bruised and crying, especially their boss.

Boss: oww, Sir don't hit me anymore.

Daya: Then tell us why you kidnapped Abhijeet and Tarika! TALK!

Boss: OK OK! I wanted to kill the entire CID team…

ACP: WHY?

Boss: because you killed my father…

Salunkhe: who was your father?

Boss: Kaliya.

ACP: OHhh Kaliya was your father so you must be Jackie?

Jackie: Yes sir…

Daya: No wonder your doing such a dirty thing.

Abhi: yea Daya. Like father, like son.

ACP: yes Abhijeet now he will also rott in jail like his father.

Jackie started to cry loudly. They called the police of the place they were at and they came and took everyone away.

Abhi: Sir what are we going to do now?

ACP: what do you mean what are we going to do now, you are going to enjoy your vacation.

Abhijeet walked over to Daya.

Daya: Sir what about you and Salunkhe sir?

ACP: we are also going to enjoy with you.

Salunkhe: yea you think you guys are going to have all the fun?

Muskaan, Tasha, Tarika and Vivek glanced at each other.

Daya (whispering): Now we can't have any fun since Ravan is here.

Abhi (whispering): and Salunkhe will keep his precious Tarika away from me.

He pouted.

Salunkhe: let's go back now and let Abhijeet and Tarika get fresh.

Tarika: oh my god! Yes! Finally I get to get out of these stinkin clothes.

They started to walk off and when Tarika was about to start walking Abhijeet grabbed her hand and pulled her back so they can walk together in the back.

Abhi: Good job Tarika ji.

She blushed, he was just about to kiss her when Salunkhe interrupted them and Abhi let go of her hand.

Salunkhe (walking towards them): Come on Tarika, why do you waste time?

Daya saw them and giggled.

Tarika: yes sir. (She walked off with Salunkhe giving Abhijeet a sorry look.)

Daya walked towards Abhijeet who was standing there looking sad.

Daya (smiling): Come on yaar! Let's go.

Abhi: why are you so happy? (he pouted and Daya laughed.)

Abhi: yea of course you would laugh… you just like to see me sad don't you?

He said joking.

Daya: Yea…

Abhi: HEY! HMPF!

Daya: come on I'm joking.

Abhi: I know… you're the best I couldn't live without you. You're the only one who understands me and you're the one who helped me when I lost my memory.

Daya: awwww really and what about Tarika JI?

Then he started to laugh and Abhijeet was about to punch him and he started to run. Abhijeet started to run after him like a little kid they passed everyone and they looked at them like they were insane.

ACP: OH MY GOD! What am I going to do with these two?

Everyone laughed and Abhijeet finally caught up to Daya and punched him lightly.

ACP: come on now let's go before we get late.

Tasha: Late? We're not doing anything.

ACP: yea but having fun…

Everyone laughed again and they started towards the car when ACP's phone rang.

DRING DRRING!

ACP: Hello? What? Ok we'll be there by morning. Don't let anyone touch the body and get everyone out of there and close the place down… yes I got your number and I'll call you tomorrow.

Everyone looked at each other and frowned.

Author's Note:

OK guys how do you like it so far?

Do you think ACP will take them back or not?

The story is not yet finished so don't think that… BUT PLEASE REVIEW!

I want to see lot's of comments or you guys won't get the romance and fun you guys want….


	19. Chapter 19

Ok guys, here is the next chapter…

CHAPTER 19:

Everyone looked at each other and frowned.

Abhi: Sir? What happened?

ACP: We've got a new case…

Daya: Does that mean our vacation is over? (Made a sad face.)

ACP: yes…

Everyone made sad faces.

ACP: well at least Salunkhe and my vacation is over… I don't know about you guys…

Vivek: you mean we can stay?

ACP: yes… if you want to because you guys didn't really get your vacation and you guys did a very good job catching the kidnappers, especially Abhijeet and Tarika.

Everyone looked at Abhijeet and Tarika and smiled proudly.

ACP: ok Salunkhe let's go.

Salunkhe: Chalo.

Everyone drove back to the hotel and ACP and Salunkhe got their luggage.

ACP: ok bye, have fun.

Daya: Sir, me and Daya will drop you of at the airport.

ACP: ok, Abhijeet, Tarika?

Abhi and Tarika in chorus: Yes sir?

ACP: you two get fresh and take a rest. You guys have worked very hard. GOOD JOB.

Abhi (smiling): yes sir.

Salunkhe: ok bye bye. (He and ACP waved and then left with Daya and Muskaan.)

Vivek: Sir, you guys can go and get fresh… me and Tasha are going to go sit outside in the sun.

Abhi: ok enjoy yourselves.

Vivek: ok sir, see you later.

Abhi: we'll see you at dinner at around 7:00pm

Vivek: ok sir,

Then he and Tasha walked off, once they were out of sight Abhijeet grabbed Tarika around the waist and pulled her close to him.

Tarika: Abhi let go na…

Abhi: why…? (he gave a very cute sad look.)

Tarika: HEY! Don't give me that look and because I want to get out of these disgusting clothes and take a shower.

Abhi: Fine, but after your shower your all mine… (he smirked.)

Tarika: uhhh I don't think so… unless you have a shower and get out of those disgusting clothes.

Abhi: haha fine with me…

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then let go of her. She quickly went in her room and shut the door. He smiled and went to his room to take a shower.

VIVASHA:

They walked outside and sat on the lawn.

Vivek: Tasha?

Tasha: hmm?

Vivek: you're so cute…

Tasha: haha what a way to start a conversation.

Vivek: NO I'm serious. You're the cutest thing alive.

Tasha: haha thing?

Vivek: yes because you're cuter than everything on this planet.

Tasha: awww! You're so sweet.

Tasha gave Vivek a tight squeeze and he kissed her on the neck.

Dayuskaan:

They had reached the airport and dropped ACP and Salunkhe off outside the gate.

ACP: ok bye.

Daya: Bye sir, Take care.

Muskaan: Bye sir, Bye Dr. Sahaab.

Salunkhe: bye, you also take care.

Then they went inside and Muskaan and Daya went back to the car. When Muskaan was about to get in the car Daya grabbed her and turned her to make her face him, so she was leaning against the car. He moved close to her pressing her against the car, he leaned over to give her a kiss but she pushed him away and smiled at him. He made a sad face.

Daya: what happened Musi?

Muskaan smiled again and then sat in the car.

Daya: awww Muskaan not fair yaar!

He also sat in the car with a grumpy mood.

Muskaan: haha awww poor Daya…

Daya: HEeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! (smirking mysteriously) You just wait…

Muskaan (sarcastically): ohhhh I'm so scared!

Daya: joke all you want but I'm getting my kiss.

Muskaan: oh you want a kiss… come here than.

Daya excitedly faced her and leaned over and Muskaan leaned over and was about kiss him but gave him a really light slap instead and laughed.

Daya: hmpf!

He then drove to a quiet place.

Muskaan: Daya where are you going?

Daya: I told you I'm getting my kiss…

Muskaan: but what does that have to do with taking the wrong way.

Daya: you'll see…

ABHIRIKA:

Abhijeet came out of the bathroom whistling to himself and drying his hair with a towel. He went to Tarika's room with the towel and knocked on the door while he dried his hair. She opened the door while she was also drying her hair which was looking bouncier while it was wet. Both looked at each other and laughed.

Tarika went back inside and Abhi followed her like a magnet. He put down his towel and closed the door. He went over to Tarika and hugged her from behind. She put her towel down and twisted around to face Abhijeet and put her arms around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes.

Abhijeet: wow today you're hugging me back? (He raised his eyebrow.)

She laughed sweetly.

Abhi: you look so sweet when you laugh.

She blushed and looked away. Abhijeet pushed her against a wall and put his hands on the wall on either side of her. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

Abhi: I love you.

Which caused Tarika to shiver, Abhi felt her and smiled. He leaned over to kiss her neck but she gave him a naughty smile which made Abhijeet stop and look at her. They looked at each other and then she ducked and slipped away from him. Abhijeet made a face and Tarika laughed.

Then he started to run after her in the room. She had nowhere else to run so she jumped on the bed and he followed but she jumped down and ran out of the room and quickly went into the other room and closed the door. Abhijeet ran out of the room and looked around but he didn't see her so he went to check in his room but found that it was locked but he had the key and opened the door and walked in.

VIVASHA:

Tasha looked at him and he gave her another kiss on the lips.

Vivek: want to go for a walk?

Tasha: sure

Vivek got up and then helped Tasha up and they walked off.

Dayuskaan:

Daya drove for another minute and parked the car in a deserted area.

Muskaan: Where are we?

Daya: you'll find out soon enough.

They both got out of the car and Daya grabbed Muskaan's hand and lead her to a dark place.

Muskaan: I'm sorry I will not go any further with you…

Daya (questioning face): Why?

Muskaan: because my mom says don't listen to strangers that want to lead you to weird places…

Daya: you think I'm a stranger? Ok fine with me as long as you're with me.

Muskaan: and what if I choose to run away from you?

Daya: oh then you don't want to know what will happen…

Muskaan and Daya shared a laugh and the he leaned in and kissed Muskaan which caught her off guard and she leaned back a bit causing her to almost fall over but Daya grabbed her around her tiny waist with his big arms and pulled her back up.

Daya: Careful sweety I'm not going to eat you. (He said sweetly and she smiled back and also gave Daya a little kiss back on the cheek.)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey people just because I didn't write REVIEW doesn't mean you guys aren't going to comment… PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway here is Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20:

ABHIRIKA:

Abhijeet walked into his room.

Abhi: Tarika! Tarika?

He walked further into the room and Tarika came out from behind the door and ran outside.

Abhi (yelling): Hey! Come back!

Tarika laughed and ran down the hall and out the front doors. Abhijeet followed her and chased her onto the big backyard of the hotel (where nobody ever went because it was always sunny and burning hot there unless somebody wanted to get tan, but right now there was no one there.) Abhijeet caught up to her and grabbed her from behind and lifted her up and she kicked around and both fell down. Tarika on the bottom and Abhijeet was on the top.

Tarika: ouch!

Abhijeet: offff!

Abhijeet put his arms on either side of her and lifted himself up a bit so he wasn't squishing her down completely.

Abhi (smiling): Ha Ha now you can't go anywhere…

Tarika (whispering): I don't want to…

Abhijeet heard and said.

Abhi: Did you say something?

Tarika: uh no

Abhi: don't lie I heard something.

Tarika: I said get off me.

Abhi (smirking): no you didn't I heard what you said.

Tarika (shy): Then why are you asking.

Abhi: because I would like to hear it clearly from you again.

Tarika: haha nice try…

Abhi: come on…say it again…

Tarika: Nope

Abhi: please (He made puppy dog eyes at her.)

Tarika: Hey don't make those eyes at me (she wacked the inside part of his arm which caused him to fall on her.)

Tarika: Ouch! Why are you so fat.

Abhi: heeyyy! Hmpf.

He got up and walked away.

Tarika quickly got up and ran after him.

Tarika: Awww Abhi I didn't mean it. I'm sorry…

Abhijeet smiled and kept walking.

Abhi (Thinking): yay! My trick is working.

He walked into an area with lots trees and hid behind one.

Tarika followed him in that area but didn't see him.

Tarika: Abhi! Abhi!

Abhijeet hid behind the tree and looked at her from his hiding place.

Tarika (worried): Abhi? Where are you?

Then she saw his shoulder and went on the opposite side of the tree, so that she was standing behind him.

Abhijeet looked around and didn't see Tarika and got worried.

Abhi: where did she go?

Then all of a sudden two arms came around him and gave him a hug and he smiled.

Tarika: There you aree!

Abhi: haha!

He turned around and Tarika hugged him tightly. She let go and looked at her phone.

Tarika: Hey look it's almost 7:00.

Abhi: oh let's go I told Vivek to meet us at around 7:00.

Tarika: ok let's go wear more formal clothes from dinner.

They walked back to Tarika's room and sat down.

Tarika: Hey we didn't tell Daya and Muskaan that we were going to eat dinner at around 7:00

Abhi: oh yea, I wonder why they aren't back yet.

Tarika: they probably went off.

Abhi: yea they are probably having fun and you here don't want to.

Tarika (sarcastically): haha just call Daya and tell him to meet us.

Abhi: ok Fine!

He rang Daya.

VIVASHA:

Vivek and Tasha walked around for a while and stopped and sat down on a bench nearby.

Tasha: omg! I'm getting sooo bored.

Vivek laughed and hugged her.

Vivek: So what do you want to do?

Tasha looked up at him and smiled.

Tasha: ummmm? I don't know.

Vivek (mischeivious glint in his eyes): well then… how bout you give me a kiss…

Tasha (Smiling): how is that related to me being bored?

Vivek: You'll have something to do…

Tasha: uhh yea, I don't think so…

Vivek (complaining): uhhh why nnnooootttt?

Tasha laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Tasha: happy?

Vivek: noo! I want a better kiss…

Tasha: NOPE that's all your getting for now.

Vivek: Awwwww!

Vivek: Hey? What time is it?

Tasha looked at her phone.

Tasha: it's almost 7:00.

Vivek: Let's go we said we would meet Abhijeet Sir and Tarika at around 7:00 for dinner.

Then they walked back to the hotel.

DAYUSKAAN:

Daya let go of Muskaan's waist and grabbed her hand.

Daya: Come on,

Muskaan: where are we going?

Daya: on a little walk…

Muskaan (whining): to where?

Daya: quit whining. We are all alone. Make use of the time. (He smirked.)

Muskaan looked at him and whacked him.

Muskaan: You are so bad.

Daya: haha yea right… you should Abhijeet.

Muskaan laughed really loudly.

Muskaan: OMG you are too funny! OK everyone knows out of you and Abhi you are the worse and naughtiest person.

Daya: oh really?

He gave her a very cute scary look.

Muskaan: uh-huh!

Daya smiled and grabbed Muskaan and started to tickle her because he knew she was very ticklish.

Muskaan: ahahhh STOP! Stoopppp please…

He stopped tickling her and gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

All of a sudden Daya's phone started to ring.

Daya: uhhh who is it ruining my moment.

He looked at his phone.

Daya: OH it's Abhi.

Daya and Abhijeet convo:

Daya: hello?

Abhi: Yea hello Daya it's me.

Daya: yea?

Abhi; I forgot to mention we are going to go have dinner around 7:30 so come back now.

Daya: ohh? Ok. Bye

Abhi: bye.

Muskaan: What did he say?

Daya: we are going to have dinner at around 7:30 so we have to go now.

Muskaan: ok let's go.

They walked back to the car and drove back to the hotel.


	21. Chapter 21

Guys please review. Hope you like it and guys tell me if I should continue or wrap it up.

Chapter 21:

In the girl's room:

One by one all 3 groups walked in and sat down.

Tarika: ok guys I am starving now. Did anyone find a good restaurant to eat at?

Abhi: Yea I found a 5 star hotel for my sweet darling.

He said getting up and hugging her from behind.

Daya: Ahem!

Tarika blushed.

Abhi: Daya shut-up!

Daya laughed and winked at Muskaan.

Daya: ok guys get up and get dressed because someone's fave girlfriend is hungry.

Abhi: She's my only girlfriend Daya…

Daya: Are you sure about that?

Muskaan gasped in a teasing way. Tarika gave Daya a dirty look and he winked at her to tell her that he was teasing Abhi.

Abhi: DAYYAaaa… (He said in a warning tone.)

Daya laughed and ran out of the room to his room. Abhi chased him back to their room.

Vivek: OKAYyy then… I'll go calm those to down and you guys get ready…

Vivek walked out of the room murmuring.

Vivek (murmuring): I can't believe that they are senior officers…

Muskaan, Tasha and Tarika laughed and got changed into long dresses (how they looked you guys can imagine.)

Boy's room:

Abhi: Daya ke bacche come here!

Abhijeet yelled at a running Daya.

Daya: Sorry yaar. Forgive your little brother…

Abhi: ahaahaa very funny.

Vivek walks in and sees the scene in front of him…

(Abhijeet is standing on the ground looking at the very tall Daya who is standing on the corner of the bed holding his ears, making a puppy face at Abhijeet who has his hands on his waist with an angry look.)

… and starts laughing. Both the senior officers look at him and he shuts up instantly and looks down. Then Abhijeet and Daya also start laughing and Daya comes off the bed.

Daya: Did you forgive your little brother?

Abhi: Dayyaaa…

Daya: Boss please

Abhi: Accha fine!

Then they also got changed into more formal clothes. (Whatever you want them to wear.)

Then everyone meets in the hall and loads up into the Qualis and they drive to the restaurant.

In the Car:

Daya driving and Abhijeet beside him, Tarika, Tasha, and Muskaan are in the middle, and Vivek in the back.

Daya: boss, where is the hotel?

Abhi: Go straight and at the lights turn left.

Daya: ok let's go see this 5-star hotel you chose…

Abhi: hey are you judging my hotel finding skills?

Tarika (teasing tone): No no, no one would dare judge you… right Daya?

Daya (snickering): Yea…

Abhi (teasing back): Yea because you're my girlfriend…

Tarika: Haha very funny I almost forgot to laugh.

Everyone laughed.

Abhi: no I'm not joking…

Tarika looked into Abhijeet's eyes and she saw a mischievious glint in his eyes. He winked at her and she winked back and smiled.

Muskaan, Tasha, and Vivek saw Abhijeet wink and they smiled, and Daya saw Tarika wink from the mirror and also smiled.

Daya: ok look because of Abhi and Tarika's flirting we are already here.

Tarika: Oh yea what about Muskaan and your flirting.

Abhijeet laughed, Muskaan wacked Tarika lightly and Daya punched Abhi.

Abhi: owww!

They went inside and got a seat and sat down.

The boys are sitting on one side and the girls are sitting across from their boyfriends.

The waiter came and gave them all menus.

Vivek: ok guys, who wants what?

Tarika: oh wow! Everything is way too much for one person.

Abhi: That's why I'm here… duh? Share with me.

Tarika: pfft! Okay!

Muskaan and Tasha coughed which got them punches from Tarika.

Muskaan: owww!

Tasha: hEy!

Daya: Can we order now?

Muskaan and Tasha made a face and Vivek smirked, Tarika and Abhijeet blushed.

Waiter: Can I take your order Sir?

Daya ordered the food and they waited for the food to get here. The waiter came and they ate and went back to the hotel.

In the girl's room:

After everyone changed into their normal summer clothes they met up in the girl's room.

Tasha: That was good.

Abhijeet (sitting on the ground leaning against the wall with Tarika in front of him): yup…

Tarika (texting on her phone sitting in between Abhi's open legs, leaning against his chest): mmmh…

Vivek (sitting on the bed beside Tasha): Yea…

Daya (sitting on the other bed): Hmm…

Muskaan (Sitting beside Daya cross legged): I'M BORED! (She complained randomly off topic.)

Tarika (looking up from her phone): ME TOO!

Abhi: Well what do you guys want to do?

Tasha: There is nothing to do…

All of a sudden there is a knock at the door.

Knock knock,

Abhi: I wonder who that is?

Muskaan: Somebody get the door!

No one moved.

Tarika looked at everyone.

Tarika: Fine! I'll get it.

She got up and handed her phone to Abhijeet.

She opened the door.

Tarika: Yes?

Hotel Staff Member (HSM): Mam, there is a small party for hotel guest at 9:00 pm if you have time please come and enjoy.

Tarika: oh really?

HSM: yes,

Tarika: Alright we will come.

She smiled and the HSM walked away and she shut the door.

Abhijeet: we will go where?

Tarika turned around.

Tarika: oh there is a small party for guest at 9:00 pm.

Tasha: yay!

Muskaan: Yes! Now we have something to do instead of dying of boredom.

Daya: you're so sarcastic.

Muskaan: So?

Everyone laughed and got up to go to the party.

Author's Note:

Ok guys, keep reading and reviewing.

They will go to the party and enjoy themselves in the next chapter they will have loads of fun, and romance. So wait for the next chapter.

GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Ok everyone this is my last chapter. Please review and tell me how the story was. It is the longest one.

Chapter 22:

Party:

Everyone got ready again and went downstairs to attend the party. They were all looking very nice and stunning.

They walked into the party outside hand in hand.

Daya and Muskaan linked arms and walked in.

Tasha was holding Vivek's arm.

Abhijeet and Tarika were holding hands.

Everyone watched them walk in and they smiled.

Attender: ok guys, Everyone is here now… so how about we have a contest.

Everyone started whispering.

Attender: everyone calm down… I'll explain… ok this competition is for couples only.

Abhirika, Vivasha, and Dayuskaan looked at each other.

Attender: People who don't want to join don't have to. We are not forcing anyone to dance… Yes, I said dance, you guys will have to dance with a balloon in between you. Alright people who are dancing come on to the dance floor.

A couple of people came on the floor.

Attender: Ohh come on more people come! Don't be shy.

Then Vivasha and Dayuskaan looked at each other and went on the floor.

Abhi: Tarika want to go?

Tarika: uhhhmmm no…

Abhi: Come on darling please?

Tarika: Abhi I'm not good at dancing…

Abhi: come on I'm with you… Please for me… (he gave a cute pleading expression.)

Tarika looked at him for a while and then gave in.

Tarika: Ok fine!

Abhi: YAY!

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Then the assistant gave everyone heart shaped balloons.

Attender: ok people begin.

The song ishk ne tere ishk ne started to play.

Everyone started to dance; they looked so cute and sweet. One by one everyone got out.

Attender: OK, we only have three couples left on the dance floor.

Which were… Abhirika, Vivasha, and Dayuskaan.

Vivasha were dancing sweetly but then both moved back at the same time and the balloon fell, so they were out.

Now only Abhirika and Dayuskaan were left.

Abhijeet and Tarika were lost in each other's eyes and were dancing without even knowing it.

Vivek: They look so cute.

Tasha: hmm.

The song finished and Khuda jaane started.

Daya and Muskaan were so close that their balloon was almost about to pop. Then Daya couldn't hep it anymore… he had to get close to Muskaan and he moved closer and their balloon popped and they collided into each other and they walked off the floor arm in arm.

Attender: ok, looks like we have our winners.

Everyone clapped and Abhirika broke out of their lost thoughts and stopped dancing.

The Attender gave them their prize and they sat down.

Attender: Alright everyone go have fun.

Music started playing again and everyone walked off.

A couple of people came over and congratulated Abhijeet and Tarika.

An elderly lady (EL): Hello beta.

Abhijeet and Tarika: Hello Aunty ji.

EL: You did a very good job dancing. You both look so sweet dancing together. You dance very well and make a nice couple. Both of you live long and may you be together for a long time.

Tarika blushed. Abhijeet smiled.

Abhijeet: Thank you.

The old lady hobbled away.

Abhijeet to Tarika: See I told you, and you aren't a bad dancer after all.

All of a sudden Muskaan walked over with Daya and Vivasha.

Muskaan (raised eyebrow and surprised.): Why would she be a bad dancer? We take dance classes and she is the best in the class.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika and raised his eyebrow.

Abhijeet: Tarika…

Tarika (quickly): I didn't want to brag.

Everyone laughed at her quick response.

Daya: See how much of a good girl Abhi's girlfriend is unlike MUSI over here who punches me all the time. (He smiled and Muskaan got mad. Abhi stifled a giggle. Muskaan glared at him and he instantly became quiet. Tarika laughed at him and came over to him and put her arms around his arm.)

Musi: Heyyyy! Come here you…

Daya started to run and Muskaan ran right after him cursing him.

Abhirika and Vivasha laughed at the two officers who looked like 5 – year old kids. Then they went over and sat down at separate tables that were beside each other which only allowed two people to sit.

Abhirika's table:

Abhi: So… (He said trying to start a conversation.)

Tarika: So…

Bothe looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Abhijeet grabbed Tarika's hand over the table and then noticed her phone and remembered that she was texting someone.

Abhi: Hey, by the way who were you texting?

Tarika hesitated and then…

Tarika (hesitatingly): My other boyfriend…

She looked at his facial expressions changing from surprised to shocked to sad and then mad.

Abhijeet immediately let go of her hands and looked at her.

Abhi: what?

He stood up and Tarika started to laugh and he looked at her again.

Tarika: Chill Abhi, I'm just joking you know that.

Abhi: yea but your face looked so serious.

Tarika: I know people say I'm good at acting.

Abhi: ok not fair yaar, you almost gave me a heart attack.

Tarika giggled and he yelled.

Abhi: TARIKA!

Vivasha looked at them and got up.

Tarika looked at him and he looked so sad and she swore she saw tears in his eyes. She got up.

Tarika (softly): Abhi? Are you ok?

Abhi walked off and Vivek was about to walk to him.

Tarika: Vivek wait, I'll see you guys enjoy.

Tasha: Are you sure?

Tarika: yea…

Tarika ran to the direction she saw Abhijeet go in.

Abhijeet:

Abhijeet wiped his tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

His eyes actually got teary but he decided to use that as his revenge and make Tarika feel bad. He walked inside the hotel and went up the stairs

Tarika came running from behind. They were in the hall on the 9th floor but their rooms were on the 2nd floor. It was really quiet because everyone was at the party and that floor was completely empty.

Tarika (softly): Abhi…

Abhijeet stopped but didn't turn around.

Tarika walked over to Abhijeet and put her hand on his shoulder.

Tarika: Abhijeet I'm sorry, please don't be mad.

Abhijeet grabbed her hand and pulled her front of him and pushed her against a wall.

Abhijeet (going really close to her and whispering in her ear.): I didn't say I was mad did I ?

Tarika looked into his eyes and he looked back. She could read the love and affection in his eyes. Abhijeet could also see the love and care in her eyes. She moved her face up and closer to Abhi's cheek and kissed him. He closed his eyes and put his hands around her waist and she hugged him tightly.

Tarika: Abhijeet I'll never leave you and I'll do anything to keep you happy.

Abhi: hmmm? You said you would do anything for me right?

Tarika nodded. He moved back.

Abhi: ok take your shirt off…

Tarika's eyes widened.

Tarika: What?

Abhi: if you love me take your shirt off…

Tarika: you're serious?

Abhi: yea

Tarika: Huh? That will prove that I love you?

Abhi: yes.

Tarika: ok fine.

She grabbed her shirt and was about to pull it up when Abhijeet stopped her.

Abhi: Hey! (grabbed her hand) Hey! I was joking yaar. (He pulled her into a hug.)

She wiped her tears and hugged him again, he hugged her back tightly and she felt protected and loved.

He let go of her and started to walk back outside. Tarika just stood there looking at him go.

He stopped and turned around.

Abhi: you coming?

Tarika ran to him and kissed him on the lips. She put all her feelings and care for him in that kiss. Abhijeet was shocked at her sudden behavior but he kissed her back with all the passion and care. She pulled back and opened her eyes and Abhijeet saw that they were all red. He pulled her back and kissed her neck and shoulder and she ruffled his hair. He picked her up and carried her into the elevator back to the 1st floor.

Once they got to the 1st floor and Abhijeet put her down and she fixed his hair. They walked out hand in hand and went back to the group.

Abhi: I wonder if Daya and Muskaan have stopped fighting.

Tarika smiled.

They walked back to Vivek and Tasha and saw them kissing each other and right then Dayuskaan came back too.

Abhi and Daya: Ahheemm!

Vivek and Tasha pulled away quickly and blushed.

Tarika (nudging him): ABHii! Good job ruining their moment.

Daya laughed

Abhi: ooopps Sorry!

They all sat down together by sticking the tables together again.

The boy's were again sitting from their girlfriends.

Daya: Yaar mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai. All because of Musi she made me run so much.

Muskaan smiled victoriously.

Muskaan: you are always hungry.

Abhi: haha yea.

Daya (ignoring them): Waiter!

Waiter: Yes, sir?

Daya: please get us something to eat.

Waiter: what would you like sir?

Daya: What do you have?

Waiter: Well we have desserts now since it is late now.

Daya: Ice - cream?

Waiter: Yes sir we have that. What flavor?

Everyone told what flavor they wanted and the waiter got it for them.

Tarika who loved Ice cream the most out of all of them ate hers really quickly and then stole Abhi's.

Dayuskaan and Vivasha laughed. Abhijeet whined.

Abhi: HEYY!

Tarika laughed and then took a spoonful and put it towards Abhi's mouth. He leaned over and opened his mouth, Tarika moved away and put it in her mouth.

Everyone: hahaha

Tarika giggled.

Tarika: ok ok, Here.

This time Abhijeet grabbed her hand and took the ice cream.

After everyone was finished they went back to their hotel room.

Girl's room:

Tasha: What time is it?

Tarika (looked at her phone): umm? It's 12:00

Vivek: Already?

Abhi: Yea that went fast.

They were all sitting in the same spots as before they went to the party.

Muskaan: wanna play twister?

Tarika (getting up quickly): OMG yea!

Daya: Yea sure…

Tasha: Uh huh

Abhi: Whatever.

Vivek: hmm.

Muskaan: Did you bring it?

Tarika: yea…

She got it out and set in up.

Tarika: ok who is going first?

Abhi: I'll go.

Tarika: I'll go.

Muskaan: me too.

Daya: sure

Tasha: I'll spin the board thing.

Vivek: I'll judge.

Tarika: ok let's start.

Tarika handed the board to Tasha and she spun.

Tarika went first, then Muskaan, then Daya, and then Abhijeet went.

20 Minutes later they were all entwined with each other.

Muskaan was over top of Daya and Daya was between Abhi's legs and Abhi was over Tarika and Tarika was under Abhi and through Daya's leg and over Muskaan's arms.

Tasha was giggling beside Vivek was smiling.

Abhi looked up and glared at them.

Abhi: Tasha hurry up!

Tasha spun the arrow and told Muskaan to put her leg on the red spot which was all the way on the other side. She moved but fell on top of Daya and he slipped and hit Abhi's leg and he lost balance and fell on Tarika who got smushed by everyone.

Tarika: OUCH!

Everyone got up and yelled at Muskaan.

Muskaan: OK oK I'm sorry guys.

Then everyone switched and played till 2:00pm

Tarika: OK guy's I'm so tired.

Everyone agreed and the boy's went back to their room.

Muskaan: I'll go lock the door.

Abhijeet and Vivek walked into their room and Daya followed them and the Muskaan came to lock the door. He turned around and pulled her into the hall and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, she kissed him back and when they broke for air they were smiling real big.

Muskaan: Good night.

Daya: Good Night Darling.

He gave her a hug and walked into his room.

1 week later: In the morning.

The girls got up at around 3:30 pm and got ready. Then they made a plan to wake the guys up with freezing cold water. So they got up and got 3 buckets and filled them with cold water and went to the boy's room.

Tasha: How do we get in?

Muskaan: Taaru will do it. She is an expert and picking locks.

Then Tarika opened the door and they walked in. They laughed at the scene before them.

Daya was sleeping beside Abhi with his hand and leg hanging off the side of the bed and was snoring loudly.

Abhijeet was laying there with his head hanging off the bed and their sheets were half covering them and half on the floor.

Vivek was on his stomach and his arms were spread out and so were his feet. His sheets were all on one of his legs.

The girls slowly walked over to their boyfriends and poured water on their faces and they woke up with a start.

Abhi: OMG what happened?

Daya: Huhhh?

Vivek: Ahhhaahahha!

The girls laughed at them.

Tarika: you boy's are still asleep?

Tasha: Yea we are leaving today and we don't want to get stuck in the jungle again!

Muskaan: So get up and get ready! Hurry up.

Tarika: Then pack your stuff and then come to our room we have already ordered breakfast.

Abhi: Ok Ok,

They got up and started to get ready.

The girls walked back to their room.

The boy's came and joined them and they ate and went downstairs.

They checked the quails and loaded their stuff.

This time Tarika drove the car and Abhi sat beside her.

They talked and laughed the whole way and had fun. They stopped here and there to eat because of Daya.

At around 11:00pm they reached Mumbai and they went to Tarika's house.

Everyone was so exhausted so they just stayed at Tarika's house for that night and it was no problem since she had a big house gifted to her by her father.

They all had their clothes and Muskaan had some clothes of hers at Tarika's house any ways.

They got fresh and the girls helped in making dinner. They ate and fell asleep right away.

In the morning:

Everyone got up and ready and went straight to the buearu because ACP sir had called them and told them that they had a new case.

In the car:

Abhi: wow we just come back and we have to go to work right away.

Tarika: I know this isn't fair.

And their regular days had started again…

The End

Author's Note:

OK guys, How was this story?

Do you guys want me to write another one about a behrupiya in CID is that a good idea?

What was your favourite part?

Please please review and tell me how it was. Your reviews mean a lot to me


End file.
